Surviving the Aftermath
by xXMXx
Summary: Sequel to 'The Silent Forest'. Physically and emotionally scarred from a harrowing ordeal, six Wildcats face their greatest hurdle yet. Together, they try to move on. But how do you forget when your internal and external wounds may never heal? See trailer
1. Trailer

**Surviving the Aftermath**

**Summary:** Physically and emotionally scarred from a harrowing ordeal, six Wildcats face their greatest hurdle yet. Together, they try to move on. But how do you forget when your internal and external wounds may never heal? See trailer.

**Pairings:** Chaylor and Troyella. Mentions of Zekepay. Ryan will also feature but with no pairing.

**Disclaimer: **I think you can guess; if you know it, I don't own it.

**Warnings: **Dark emotions. Possible character death(s). Rated T for some language and injuries. Probable spelling and grammar mistakes due to my lack of beta.

**And, just so you know;** if you're expecting excitement and suspense like the last one then you should probably look elsewhere. There'll be some action moments but this story is mainly aimed at delving into the emotions of the characters and seeing how (or if) they deal with their impairments. Basically, it might get boring for those seeking thrill. I want to write more about their relationships in this one so… Anyway! On with the show…

**

* * *

Trailer**

**

* * *

  
**

**After a terrifying experience… **

Blue and red flashing lights of police cars and ambulances illuminate the stony exterior walls of a hospital building.

Inside, Gabriella, Chad, Ryan, Taylor, Sharpay and Troy lie on individual beds completely still.

As the camera pans over the unconscious friends, various images quickly flash past; a bloody bear trap, a fraying rope, an unwelcomingly dark pit, a clouded river and finally, the blazing remains of a cabin.

…**six friends must learn how to live again.**

Ryan lies in bed. His eyes fall upon a wheelchair to his side. He miserably looks away.

Taylor rubs fiercely at her red, raw eyes. She sobs and gasps in pain but does not stop.

Chad frowns with confusion as he holds his bandaged head in his hands.

Troy adjusts the sling around his arm with discomfort.

Gabriella awakes suddenly, covered in sweat. She screams repeatedly with terror.

Sharpay winces while applying lotion to the badly scarred portion of her face.

**With the strengthened bonds of their friendship, they attempt to rebuild their shattered lives.**

With one side of her face wrapped in gauze and bandages, Sharpay sits cross-legged on the end of a blind-folded Taylor's hospital bed. She paints her friend's fingernails and weakly giggles with happiness.

From behind, Chad leans over Ryan who is sitting in a wheelchair. He grins mischievously. He says something and Ryan eagerly nods. Chad runs and pushes him down a relatively empty hallway.

Alone in a room, Gabriella playfully feeds Troy. She smiles broadly.

Troy: I told you things would get better.

**But some things can never be fixed.**

Laughing, Chad's smile suddenly sinks. His body tenses. His eyes roll back in his head. He collapses.

Troy stares at his unmoving right arm. Blood drips from his nose from the intense strain he is putting on himself to move it.

(Voice-Over) Doctor: The chances of him ever regaining mobility are slim.

**And the dream of living happily ever after…**

Gabriella pours a dangerous amount of pills into her hand. She eyes them with uncertainty before raising them to her mouth.

Sharpay sits in the dark on her bedroom floor, her back blocking the door. Her hands are over her ears to block out the sound of her brothers pleas for her reply.

Ryan: (From outside the door) Just let me know you're okay!

…**Can come crashing down with the devastation of reality. **

With frustration and dismay, Taylor lashes out. She throws her arms out wildly, purposefully destroying everything she comes into contact with. Anguished, she sinks to the floor in a sobbing heap.

A doctor talks to Ryan while he looks at the cast on his leg with repulsion. He blinks tears out of his eyes and clenches his jaw.

Ryan: You want to… cut it off?

**Surviving the forest was only the beginning.**

A church is filled with solemn people who sit dressed in black for a funeral.

**Surviving the aftermath…**

Troy flings a basketball viciously to the floor.

Sharpay glances down at the broken shards of mirror in her hands.

Lying in the dark, Gabriella cries hysterically in bed.

Ryan yells in pain as he tries to stand on his broken leg.

Chad looks around worriedly from inside an MRI scanner.

Bloody tears stream down Taylor's face as she stares blankly into a bright light.

**Is another story.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Took me a while to get this trailer done and I can't promise quick uplouds like the last one. Exams are looming and coursework calls and all that. But hopefully it'll all be good. I hope you enjoy it and I hope the trailer was enough to get you interested. I personally didn't like it but my opinion doesn't matter. Tell me your thoughts via review. I look forward to hearing from you.

_**xX M Xx**_


	2. The Diagnosis

**Surviving the Aftermath**

**Summary:** Physically and emotionally scarred from a harrowing ordeal, six Wildcats face their greatest hurdle yet. Together, they try to move on. But how do you forget when your internal and external wounds may never heal? Sequel to 'The Silent Forest' though you don't particularly need to read that to understand.

**Pairings:** Chaylor and Troyella. Mentions of Zekepay. Ryan will also feature with possible (very slight possibility) Ryan/Kelsi.

**Disclaimer: **I think you can guess; if you know it, I don't own it.

**Warnings: **Dark emotions. Possible character death(s). Rated T for some language and injuries. Probable spelling and grammar mistakes due to my lack of beta.

**

* * *

1. The Diagnosis

* * *

  
**

They'd been through enough. Enough pain. Enough suffering. They'd fought hard to survive. Barely made it. They'd clung onto life with their last ounce of desperation. And for what? It wasn't over. The grief. The agony. Surviving didn't make it stop. If anything, it made things worse. The storybook ending that had kept them fighting for their lives was nothing but a childish fantasy.

And they lived happily ever after…

Yeah. If only.

* * *

The cabin. That monster of a man. The fire. The searing pain. Trapped in the ruthless flames. Devoured in the white hot, merciless scent of demise. Death. No escape from the impending death. No escape…

"Gabriella… Gabi… _Gabriella!_"

She awoke with a start. The dark images that had haunted her dreams disappeared from her mind immediately as she was met with the less threatening sight of Troy's concerned face.

"You were having a nightmare." He explained.

As if she hadn't known. As if, in the week since the ordeal, she hadn't suffered from chilling nightmares each and every time she shut her eyes. It had been exactly six days since Gabriella had first woken up after being in the forest, and not a night had gone by that she wasn't irked by a bad dream. If the nights weren't bad enough, sometimes during the day, she'd suffer from flashbacks. They could be so realistic that she felt as though she was reliving the whole unimaginable experience. Not only could she see it, she could feel it. The emotions; the fear, the agony, the grief. And the physical pain and exhaustion.

The doctors called it Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. They said it would probably get better over time. They told her not to beat herself up about it. She wasn't weak. It wasn't her fault. She was lucky.

Lucky.

She'd lived. Practically unscathed. She'd been very close to death at one point. The blood loss had temporarily rendered her almost brain-dead. But they'd saved her. She'd lived. And she was lucky.

Lucky?

Compared to the others, maybe. Physically, yes. But that didn't make her feel any better. She was plagued by traumatic thoughts. She was anxious. Paranoid. Tired. She couldn't sleep. When she did, the nightmares turned her into a nervous wreck.

"I'm fine." She lied. She sat up and let the stiff hospital bed sheets fall off her chest.

The dark circles under her eyes said otherwise. And the immense amount of weight she'd lost. And her uncared-for state; her cheekbones were becoming visible, her lips were dry and chapped, her hair was knotted and her eyelids always hung heavily, halfway over her eyes.

Troy, who perched on the edge of her bed, looked at her with a tinge of sadness and frustration in his eyes. "You were screaming." He muttered, affronted. The words seemed to both distress and embarrass him and Gabriella couldn't help but feel slightly humiliated at her own weakness.

She glanced around her to see that Troy wasn't the only person she had woken up.

A small area of the intensive care ward- a room enclosed in glass walls for easy observation- had been specifically designated for the survivors of the forest ordeal. It was thought that the traumatised friends would cope better in an environment where they could all be together. Their six beds were arranged in two rows of three, facing each other and separated by thin white curtains which they had chosen to keep open.

On one side, furthest from the sliding door and closest to the window, Sharpay had customised her drab bed with silk cushions imported especially from India and a pink, bejewelled comforter set. Ryan was located beside his sister, on a considerably less spectacular bed; the only customisation being the few colourful hats that hung over the ominous beeping machines. Last in the row, on Ryan's other side and closest to the door was Chad whose bed was littered with sports clippings from newspapers and a stray basketball. Opposite Chad was Troy's currently vacant bed. Next to his bed was Gabriella's and on the far end, across from Sharpay, was Taylor's. All of their small individual areas were decorated with cheerful flowers and 'Get Well Soon' cards from their fellow classmates.

From where she sat, a quick scan of the room confirmed that Gabriella had woken all of her friends. Her humiliation faded and was replaced by guilt. Rest was their only escape from the pain they had to deal with every day. Pain that she had somehow luckily evaded. She'd torn them away from the blissful perfection of their dreams, where their trouble momentarily disappeared, back to the reality of their day-to-day struggle.

"Sorry." She bit her lip and forced an apologetic smile.

For both Ryan and Chad, the simple word seemed adequate and they returned the awkward smile and averted their eyes. Sharpay, however, was far from impressed.

"Every day." She moaned. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away from everyone else to gaze miserably out of the window.

From this angle, all that her friends could see of her face was gauze pads and bandages which covered the left side of her head from the area of scalp above her ear, over her temple and cheek, snaking around her earlobes, past her chin and down her neck. While most of her hair was flawless, shiny and perfectly-combed, the part around her left ear was bald and patchy. Sections of raw, purple-reddish skin peeked out from under the white bandage and danced across her lips and around her eye. In contrast, the untouched side of her face glowed with perfection. This side of her disappeared completely as she craned her neck as far as she could towards the window.

God, she'd give anything to be out there. She'd had enough of the muffled stench of sick masked by antiseptic. She needed fresh air. Enough of seeing the same damn faces with their same old pitiful expression. She needed change. Where was the _fabulous _in this unbearable place?

But, no. Apparently she wasn't 'ready.' Ready for what? The real world? All she'd done since waking up in this hell-hole was lie in bed and eat their putrid, tasteless food. Of course, there had been 'the treatment'. IV fluids and a tube in her throat. Antibiotic cream and frequent changes of her bandages. And all the while, doctors were talking about skin grafts and describing all sorts of inhumane processes of chopping skin here to sew it on there.

But with the pain killers, it didn't hurt at all. She hadn't had a chance to see how it looked yet but judging from how the pain had subsided, it must have been good. Right? Just because, for the first time in her life she didn't allow herself to be in close proximity to a mirror and she suddenly had a tendency to steer clear of any shiny objects, the people around her seemed to think there was something wrong. But she wasn't afraid of her reflection. She wasn't in denial. She just wasn't… 'ready'.

"They need to get you on some stronger medication…." She muttered under her breath, annoyed about her beauty-sleep being disturbed.

Troy tensed. Sharpay had been bitter and unsympathetic towards Gabriella all week. She often made hurtful remarks that were small enough not to be considered malicious but substantial enough to penetrate Gabriella's currently unstable state of mind.

"She said she was sorry." Troy retorted defensively.

Sharpay didn't look at him but narrowed her eyes. "Tell that to Taylor." She murmured.

All eyes fell on the silent girl in the corner. She sat on the centre of her bed with her knees tucked so tightly to her chest that the bottom half of her face was hidden behind them. The top half of her face was masked with thick white dressing that was wrapped around her head and over her eyes like a blindfold. She had a lost and defenceless look about her, much like that of a World War 1 soldier blinded by chlorine. Most of her hair surrounded her face, shadowing it and hiding more of her features. Her shoulders were high with tension. Now that the room was silent, all that could be heard was her rapid breaths. Her head perked up to the sound of her name being spoken.

"M'fine." She spoke quietly, her voice stifled behind her knees.

It was a blatant lie. Even from across the room, they could see she was trembling. She'd been like this every morning. Her fear at waking up to the sound of her best-friend's panicked screams never seemed to lessen. Which was understandable, especially since she was unable to see the cause of the cries. For a split second every day, she would wake up in darkness, hear Gabriella and instantly believe she was back in the forest. Drowning in the river. Burning in hell. The memories of her actual whereabouts would soon re-enter her mind and her disorientation would disappear, but the fear never faded.

Gabriella's remorse intensified. "Fine?" She asked. She knew Taylor was lying. They all did. But it wasn't a subject they wanted to push.

Taylor had always prided in her independence. She wasn't one to ask for help or sympathy. She didn't need them pussyfooting around her all the time. She wanted to be her bold, fearless self without this constant, unbearable feeling of vulnerability surrounding her. She just wanted things to be normal. How they used to be.

Sadly, it didn't seem like there would ever be an end to the darkness. The doctors had already established that her eyes were far too terribly damaged for any kind of repair. She would always awake to this pitch-black unknown. In one final, desperate attempt, they had operated; an excruciating and seemingly pointless procedure that had left Taylor more shattered than she had been before. After that, it was decided that there was no hope left. Being blind would have to do.

Gabriella reached across the small space between hers and Taylor's beds. She gently traced her friend's arm with her fingertips. "I'm sorry." She whispered with sincerity. Once again, Gabriella felt insufferably guilty. "I-I know how scary it must b-."

Taylor shuddered away from Gabriella's touch. "I'm fine." She said again, more forcefully.

Ryan shook his head with a mixture of disappointment and disbelief. How many times were people going to say that word? How many times before they realised that that one word was as transparent as their lies? Fine. Really?

At first glance, he too seemed 'fine'. Perfect, even. A look under the covers of his bed, however, would tell a different story. His broken leg was not fixed in a usual cast where his calf- from his knee to his toes- would be covered in thick, white plaster. Instead, a garish, metal device had been fixed into his flesh and bone, leaving an awful and disgusting sight. A red, seeping gash ran from his ankle to just below his knee, sewn shut in a professional but disturbing manner. The skin that surrounded the area was shiny and sore. The leg had been wrapped in a clear, plastic sheet to protect it from bacteria but also allow doctors to observe how it was healing which meant the horrifying, torture-like mechanism could be seen by all.

Fine. Really.

Sharpay seemed just as unconvinced at Taylor's declaration. "Oh, come _on, _Taylor. It's pretty obvious you're not-."

"Drop it, Sharpay." Ryan interrupted. He could feel an argument ensuing. And they really didn't need an argument. Not another one. Not now.

Arguments had become a daily occurrence. They were all tired. They were all moody. And they were all in pain. That coupled with the constant beeping and the overpowering hospital smell made their tempers flare at any opportunity. They were confined to a small room, forced to be with each other all day, every day. So an argument could arise about just about anything.

Sharpay rolled her eyes dramatically, the words '_why do I bother?' _running through her head.

The room fell into an uneasy silence. Ryan picked at the fluff on his pillow and let himself get lost in his thoughts. He barely got time to think these days. They always had him drugged up. He had been in and out of surgery three times now. And then there was the mind-numbing pain that occupied most of his attention. Even with the medication, there were times when it hurt so badly that he could hardly breathe, let alone think.

He was confused. The prognosis seemed to change on a daily basis. One day, they would tell him that they could save his leg. Then they said they couldn't. They could save part of it. Then, no, the whole thing had to come off. And a feeling of uncertainty always surrounded the issue of him walking again. Either way he looked at it, the outcome seemed bleak.

His gaze fell on the wheelchair beside his bed. Horrible contraption. He refused to use it. He'd rather stay in bed. He imagined the future he had always planned; a famous choreographer, a skilled and sought-after dancer. Then he put the wheelchair into the equation. And it all fell apart.

"Dude," he heard Chad chuckle. "You keep picking at that pillow and you'll have nothing left to sleep on tonight."

Ryan glanced down at the pillow in his lap and realised that, while daydreaming, he had been unconsciously pulling the thing apart. He grinned at Chad sheepishly. "Whoops." He shrugged then explained; "Bored I guess."

Chad continued to chuckle. "Tell me about it." He sighed.

Chad. Now _there _was a miracle. He should have been dead. Or brain damaged at least. Surgeons had to pick shattered fragments of his skull out of his brain and then stick all the pieces back together like a jigsaw puzzle. They never expected him to wake up. But there he was. Fit as a fiddle. He had 'a bit of a headache' but other than that he seemed perfect.

"Might go for a walk…" He considered out loud. He couldn't stay in one spot for too long. He got restless.

A day after his surgical treatment, against all recommendations, Chad had been up and out of bed. A natural born explorer, he wandered the hospital wards before returning to his slightly-jealous, bed-bound friends. They marvelled at his carefree happiness. Only a week ago, they had been terrorised and tortured. Now, it was as if Chad had forgotten it all.

They were happy for him. God knows, he deserved it. And his recovery meant hope for the rest of them. If Chad- initially the worst-off of them all- could get better, they all could. There was always that potential for something great. He was their proof that miracles could happen. And they needed miracles.

"Yeah…" He sighed after a moment of thinking. "A walk would be nice." He swung his legs off the side of his bed and got to his feet, adjusting his unsightly gown as he stood. They said that, although he was in good health, as a patient in the hospital, he had to wear the embarrassing thing. He scowled at the wrinkled, unmanageable sack of material that he'd been forced to wear before looking up at his friends. "Anyone care to join?"

He looked an odd sight. Not only due to his hospital gown, although that too was quite amusing, but also because of the dressings that had been applied to his wounds. The hastily-healing scars and bandages from his abdominal surgery were hidden behind his clothes but the treatment for his head injury was far more obvious. Mainly because of his hair. Or lack of it. It wasn't that his hair was gone; it was just hidden behind layers of almost certainly unnecessary bandage. Stray locks of curls burst through any gap they could find in the wrapping that engulfed almost half of his head. He looked both ridiculous and fragile, like humpty-dumpty after his fall; an egg swathed in bandage.

In reply to his offer, he was met with groans and 'no's. Optimistically, he turned to his best-friend, certain he wouldn't get let down. Not again. "Troy?"

Troy pulled a face. "I don't-…" He wrinkled his nose and shook his head,

It's not that he didn't want to go for a walk. He did. He wanted to get out of the room he'd been imprisoned in for days. He wanted a change of scene. He wanted a good chat with his best-friend. But he couldn't help but feel like Gabriella needed him. Even if she just needed him to sit on the edge of her bed and tell her he was there. He could tell she was going though a rough time and wanted her to know that she wasn't alone. So he wasn't keen on leaving her.

Like Gabriella, Troy too had lost weight. He was paler than usual and his hair hung partially over his wan face. His eyes were a strangely darker and intense shade of blue; a colour they usually turned when he was troubled. A thick, black strap snaked around his shoulder and over his back and chest to hold up a peach-coloured pocket sling that supported his right arm to his body. His drooping fingers dangled loosely out of the end, motionless like an empty glove.

"Oh, come on!" Chad insisted impatiently. "Just a quick stroll…?"

At the same time, Troy thought, he had to look after himself. He was doing himself no good being all cooped-up in bed. Other than the times he'd had to be examined by specialists, he hadn't left the room he currently occupied. And, god knows, it was driving him crazy.

Sitting in bed all day doesn't give you much do to except think. And thinking, at a time like this, could be hugely complicated. So many questions. So much doubt. So many possibilities. A whirlwind of thoughts, so uncontrollable that you can easily get lost in them. Thinking too much in this place was like pressing the button in your brain marked; 'Self-Destruct'.

"Mmm…" Troy pondered aloud. "Alright." He decided. "But not too far."

Chad didn't attempt to contain his excitement. Beaming from ear to ear, he bounced on the spot like a hyper child. "Great." He cheered. "I can show you the nurses' station; they have a jar _full _of Skittles. All you can eat… Oh! And there's this whole floor that's like, completely empty. You can meet this weird old guy. He's called-…. Well, I'm not sure what his name is but…" Chad continued to babble eagerly. It was clear to everyone that he'd been in the hospital for far too long. That boy could never be held down in one place.

Listening to him tell of his adventures with careless and enthusiastic delight, momentarily brought his friends back to a happier time in their lives. For a brief few seconds, it was as if they were back at school and, forgetting the situation, they all shared a silent, content smile.

While the others' joy faded as reality set in again, Troy found himself still grinning and hanging on his best-friend's every word.

Troy was surprising himself every day. A few days ago, he'd been told that he'd probably never use his arm again. In a split second, his dreams of a basketball career dissolved away into nothing. Like dust. And yet, there he was. Smiling.

He cared about his arm. But something in the back of his mind told him to think about it later. Live today. Think tomorrow. So all of those thoughts about his future and his health were shoved to the back of his skull, only to make a rare appearance when he had absolutely nothing else to occupy his brain. Maybe he was avoiding it. Perhaps he was in denial. But it had only been a week. And he needed a silver-lining to coat the dark cloud of his recent past before he could be ready for another, possibly larger and never-ending cloud to take its place.

The only flaw in Troy's delicate escape-bubble of avoidance was his father. On the outside, in the real world, Jack Bolton was prodding the weak walls of Troy's bubble. He told his son to think. He always mentioned basketball. He always had to talk about the future. And when he did, the real world would get more and more ominous. Every once in a while, a tiny gasp of reality would penetrate the barrier and Troy, unprepared, would be sent reeling.

"So, you ready?" Chad asked after he finally finished his pointless rambling and took a deep breath.

Troy could tell that if he kept Chad waiting any longer, the unusually infantile boy would probably explode, so he nodded and shuffled uncomfortably onto his feet. Much like Chad had, he openly displayed his obvious dislike and mortification at his unflattering attire. He cast an uncertain glance back at Gabriella who he was still hesitant to leave. She allowed a small smile to grace her lips and urged him silently to go.

That was all the encouragement Troy needed. Without a second thought or moments more hesitation, he and Chad hurried out of the room, both talking over each other in hushed, excited voices. They were like children again; going on an adventure. Slaying dragons and saving damsels.

The reality of the situation, however, was far graver. Their dragons were tough and maybe unbeatable. They were devious and struck them where they were most weak as well as affecting their minds and emotions. Their damsels, although in desperate need of saving, were possibly already too far gone. And, of course, the fairy-tale ending was not guaranteed.

Chad and Troy may have seemed care-free but even they knew how demanding their lives were going to be from now on. They all knew. Their minds were weighed down with the knowledge that their lives would never be the same. Getting things even close to being back to normal wouldn't be easy. Living happily ever after was a dream that had long since faded.

* * *

**A/N: ** I was overwhelmed by the positive judgment towards the trailer so, for your reading pleasure, I put a rush on this chapter. When I say 'put a rush on it' I mean, stopped reading over it a hundred times a day worrying because it wasn't 'good enough' and decided to put it up and let you guys be the judges. This first chapter took me a long time to write but I had two surprise days off school (SNOW DAYS might I add, my first in my 15 years of life so excuse me for my excitement it's just London doesn't see weather like that too often) so I had time to finish it off! Hope you enjoyed although I'm still on the fence.

**_xX M Xx_**


	3. Discoveries

**Surviving the Aftermath**

**Summary:** Physically and emotionally scarred from a harrowing ordeal, six Wildcats face their greatest hurdle yet. Together, they try to move on. But how do you forget when your internal and external wounds may never heal? See trailer.

**Pairings:** Chaylor and Troyella. Mentions of Zekepay. Ryan will also feature but with no pairing.

**Disclaimer: **I think you can guess; if you know it, I don't own it.

**Warnings: **Dark emotions. Possible character death(s). Rated T for some language and injuries. Probable spelling and grammar mistakes due to my lack of beta.

**

* * *

2. Discoveries

* * *

  
**

"This is it?" Troy asked, unable to hide his disappointment.

After leaving the others, he and Chad had wandered aimlessly through the hospital, Chad still rambling about nothing in particular and Troy only half listening. Following Chad's eager display, Troy hadn't expected his guided tour of the hospital to be like this. So far, all he'd seen was suffering. There were young, sick children who should have been out playing, confined to solitary, curtained cubicles. Grieving family members were comforted by worn doctors, weakening from having to deal with death every day. The strong disinfectant couldn't mask the unique metallic smell of blood in the air. There was pain all around.

And all the while, Chad strolled through, oblivious to all that was around him. His smile didn't fade. His chirpy speech did not sadden. It wasn't that he didn't care; he just didn't seem to notice. Troy envied him. He'd give anything to be so carefree.

"This is it!" Chad replied with a hint of pride. He had been chattering about an amazing place where he'd found 'crazy torture devices' and 'toxic substances'. Troy knew his friend could exaggerate but when the secret location was finally revealed, he couldn't help but make a fuss at the anticlimax.

"Dude," he said, disdainfully eyeing his surroundings. "It's a storage cupboard."

Chad's broad, excited smile wavered. "Storage _room_." He corrected. "And I know…" he added meekly. "But still. Look at this stuff." He pushed past Troy to get through the doorway and into the small, unlit room. He searched one of the many metal stacks of shelves and produced a few little glass bottles and sharp pieces of surgical equipment. He held it all up in his hands for Troy to see. "Cool, huh?"

Still unimpressed, Troy sighed and looked around. "Should we be here?" He asked. "This stuff should be locked away, shouldn't it?" He didn't mean to be a killjoy but he wasn't in the mood any more. He'd been hyped up for an adventure; an escape from all the depressing reality of the hospital. Chad hadn't succeeded at all in taking his mind off things.

Chad shrugged, his mood dampened by Troy's lack of enthusiasm. He'd wanted to make his friend smile. He wanted it to be like old times, when they'd break the rules and discover things and just have fun. But Troy was different. It was understandable considering the circumstances but Chad just wished he could relate. He felt as if he was on the outside looking in while Troy circled the drain of depression and he could do nothing to stop his friend from falling into the darkness.

He returned the objects to their original positions and hoisted himself onto an empty surface beside a sink. "You alright?" His voice was suddenly serious. His face was drawn into a concerned and focused frown.

"Well, you know…" Troy knew it had been coming. It was only a matter of time before Chad switched to worried-friend-mode.

"No," Chad avoided Troy's eyes by toying with one of the taps on the sink beside him. "You never tell me. We've barely spoken." He wanted Troy to talk to him. He wanted to be confided in. That's what best-friends were supposed to do.

Troy moved further inside the room and shut the door behind him. He walked to the wall opposite Chad and set himself down on the floor. "What do you want me to say?" He leant backwards so his head rested on the wall and his gaze lifted to the ceiling.

Chad ran his fingers under the cool water and, rather than answer, waited until Troy continued voluntarily.

He wasn't looking at him, but Troy took the hint. He knew sooner or later, he'd have to talk to someone about his feelings and all that stuff. At least it was Chad he was talking to. At least there was the advantage of his emotions being shared with the person he felt closest to. His brother.

Chad wasn't the most understanding of friends. He had been against Gabriella at first, he hadn't liked the idea of Troy doing anything but basketball- and that still wasn't something he had fully warmed up to yet- and he was never really one for serious chats that weren't sports related. But he was always there. He was loyal. And he cared. He was still a child inside but it was surprising to realise just how down to earth he could be. Sometimes, Troy wondered if his friend's immaturity was almost like a mask. A barrier against reality. The real Chad, fully aware of the struggles in life and how things don't always turn out how you plan them, was hiding deep within the shielded, thick skin.

Not a day went by that Troy didn't wish he could be like Chad. It should have been the other way round; Troy was captain, after all. He was the basketball hero of the school, a role Chad had always wanted. But Troy would give anything to be as untroubled as his best-friend. He wished that things would be that easy for him; he could wake up with a smile, go to bed still smiling and not once want to scream at the unendurable cyclone of thoughts in his head.

Truth be told, Troy had been a bit of a wreck before the forest. School was stressful. There was a constant pressure from his dad. He was looked at differently for breaking the status-quo. He wanted so much to impress Gabriella and, although he knew she loved him, some days he wasn't sure if he was enough. Not to mention the future. College. They still had their whole senior year to go but… then what?

And suddenly, his life got turned upside-down. And the future seemed all the more ominous as his hopes got dashed down the drain. His friends had changed. He had changed. And things were set to get a hell of a lot harder.

"I tell myself to deal with it." He started suddenly, almost fifteen minutes after Chad's original question. "'Cos at least we're alive, you know? But, then I wonder," He focused on a faded brown stain on the ceiling and didn't let his eyes leave it for a moment. "What's the point? Not in a suicidal way or anything but, why keep living? Why should we _have_ to 'deal with it'?"

He paused at the squeaking sound of Chad adjusting the temperature of the tap.

"And my arm!" He continued with exasperation. "Of all the things…. My right arm. So, there goes my basketball career. There goes pretty much any career! And I'm screwed really." He grabbed his right hand with his left and lifted it so it was level with his face. "Because the doctors say I'll have to wear this stupid sling for the rest of my life." As if for emphasis, he dropped his heavy hand back into the sling.

Another squeak sounded as the tap was twisted again. Troy was starting to wonder if Chad was even listening. He continued nonetheless.

"Gabriella." He sighed, unable to stop himself. He'd bottled up his emotions for so long. Now that the floodgates were open, he couldn't stop the torrent of doubt that came flowing out. "She keeps saying nothing's wrong but, come on, I'm not blind-… sorry." For a second, his eyes flickered to Chad who seemed too fascinated by the water to have noticed the possibly offensive, Taylor-related remark.

"She's being discharged soon." His gaze returned to the unusually-shaped, brown stain. "And then what? I know she won't visit. She hates it here. After she's gone, I won't see her again until they let me out and by then she might…" He chuckled to himself at the ridiculous thought. "She might have forgotten me. But that would be-."

He would have continued if not for the quiet screech of the tap being turned yet again. "Are you even listening?" He looked down from the ceiling in time to see Chad adjusting the temperature of the tap until steam rose from within the metal sink. Although his fingers were now red from the heat of the water, he did not attempt to move them from under the near-boiling stream.

"What are you doing?" He asked, narrowing his eyes uncertainly. He observed Chad's jaw harden and a few solitary drops of sweat running down his forehead. "Doesn't that hurt?"

Chad ignored the question. "Gabriella could never forget about you." He assured through clenched teeth. "You just gotta show her how much she means to you. Take her on a romantic date or something."

"In case you haven't noticed, we're in a hospital…." Troy reminded him.

Chad nodded with a slight, sideways smile. "You don't think hospitals can be romantic?" He turned the tap hotter still and intently watched the water trickle over his reddening skin. It looked sore but, if it hurt, he didn't seem to notice or care. "There's one more place I have to show you. I guarantee, Gabriella will love it." His voice trembled slightly.

"Really, man, why are you doing that?" Troy asked suddenly. He wondered for a second if Chad was in some kind of numb daze. Even his speech was uncharacteristically calm and verging on slurred.

"Hmm?" Chad's fingers and gaze remained where they were, completely undeterred.

Troy got to his feet as quickly as he could with the aid of only one arm. "Dude, stop."

When Chad did no such thing, Troy strode purposefully across the small space that separated them and physically pulled his friend's arm away from the water. Chad's steaming palm now lay shaking in his lap.

Stunned and confused, Troy shut off the tap. "What was that all about?"

Chad looked down at his hand as if it were a foreign object or a part of someone else's body. Blinking almost wildly, he flexed his fingers slowly and stiffly and winced at the pain it caused. He turned it over on his lap to inspect the knuckles. "Dunno." He said simply. He wriggled a little bit on the spot as if he had just returned to his body and felt a little unsettled within the skin. Then, he shrugged and pushed himself off the surface so his and Troy's faces were mere inches apart. He stayed there for a second before a giant and slightly manic grin exploded on his face. "Onwards?" He suggested joyfully.

He didn't wait for Troy to answer. Instead, he drifted to the door, turning once he reached it to prompt his frozen friend. "Last stop on our tour is that special place for you and Gabi." He beckoned Troy to the door with two outstretched hands.

Almost reluctantly, Troy followed. He didn't know what had just happened; if his mind had been playing tricks on him or if he was just exaggerating. Either way, Chad was acting weird. Different. And it scared him.

Meanwhile, the remaining four friends sat upright in their beds doing absolutely nothing, as usual. The word 'bored' didn't even begin to describe how they felt. There wasn't even a flowing conversation to keep them interested. They were literally just sitting there, in silence. Breathing. Every once in a while, Taylor would adjust her blindfold or Gabriella would change position in bed. Ryan might stretch his arms or Sharpay would sigh. But that was the full extent of their entertainment.

The atmosphere had been awkward all morning and showed no signs of easing up. The longer they stayed there, it seemed, the more tension would build. Tempers were wearing thin and it almost felt as if they were building up to an emotional explosion.

Beep. Yawn. Tick. Hiss. Sigh. A steady rhythm of unnatural sounds; the only thing that kept the room from being completely silent. It was so constant that it was slowly driving them insane. There was never a break; a moment of peace. Just this non-stop, rasping melody.

Sharpay heaved an especially exaggerated sigh and wet her lips. She then cleared her throat to ensure she had everyone's full attention before speaking. "I'm sorry." She announced.

Since her few harsh words, she hadn't been able to shake the feeling of guilt that was eating away at her conscience. She'd never been one to care too much about other peoples' feelings but things had changed. Circumstances were different. And although the apologetic words weren't dripping with sincerity, there was certainly truth behind them.

"Gabriella," she waited until Gabriella reluctantly looked at her. "It was wrong of me to snap at you. I understand you're suffering as much as the rest of us." She forced the words out, not used to being so considerate, almost as if reading from an auto-cue.

Ryan watched his sister with bewilderment. He'd only ever seen her apologise a few times in her life. He could tell it was hard for her and couldn't help but feel a hint of pride twisting the corners of his lips into a small smile. He never thought he'd see the day. Sharpay apologising to Gabriella. Now, that really was something.

As much as Gabriella appreciated the effort, the apology made no difference. The truth was, Sharpay had been right the first time. It was unfair of Gabriella to make them suffer more when all she had to deal with was nightmares. Even if Sharpay said otherwise, she could tell that's what all of her friends were thinking. She knew they thought she was a coward, milking her minor problem for all it was worth. She knew they were right.

"And Taylor," Sharpay turned her attention to the other girl. "Sorry I brought you into it."

Taylor smiled, grateful for the acknowledgement. Like Ryan, she could tell that saying sorry wasn't easy for Sharpay and knew that it meant a lot. "It's okay." She said, meaning it. She'd seen a difference in Sharpay and could tell that, although sometimes her comments were brash, she was trying. It was a start. And it was enough.

Sharpay squeaked with delight. "Great." She said with relief, her guilt subsiding and a smile growing on her face. "'Cos the last thing I wanna do is upset yo-." She stopped with a pained gasp. Her excitement had let her get a bit carried away with herself and her smile had grown beyond the boundaries that her injuries had created. The sudden movement of her cheek muscles and stretching of her facial expression tore some of her fragile skin. She had grown used to the constant pain in a way, but it was surprise bursts like this that made her briefly relive the initial agony. She frowned and clutched the side of her cheek, her glee disappearing in an instant. Angrily, she made a mental note to remember that painkillers don't work against smiles.

"What's wrong?" Taylor had heard Sharpay's quiet outburst of pain and was instantly concerned. She never knew the extent of people's emotions now that she couldn't see them. She had no idea how to determine what was going on when she didn't have one of her most important senses to rely on. She had to decipher situations though sound and through the reactions of others. Using those skills, she acertained that whatever was wrong with Sharpay couldn't have been too bad since neither Ryan nor Gabriella had been worried enough to ask. But still, pain was pain. And something had to have caused it.

Scowling, Sharpay removed her hand from her face and spoke. "I smiled." She explained sullenly. "And it hurt." All of her chirpy happiness had dissolved. She was the old Sharpay again, moody and fierce.

"That's the price you pay for being nice, I guess." Ryan joked. He'd known the positivity wouldn't last. Sharpay couldn't _do _friendly. She'd just proved it.

Against her wishes, Sharpay let out a slight chuckle at Ryan's comment. She'd been thinking the same thing. There she was, making an effort for once, and how did karma repay her? With a fresh dose of pain. Clearly, being nice was just too dangerous for her.

Their moment was cut short by a doctor entering the room. Dr. Harold Conan; a man who wasn't afraid to get straight to the point, had been specially assigned to help Ryan. He entered now with a look of certainty and grimness on his face and bee-lined straight to the foot of Ryan's bed. Unlike most other doctors, he didn't not make the effort to flip through the boy's chart. Instead he regarded the surrounding teens, who watched him as if he might suddenly explode, then turned back to Ryan and took a deep breath.

"Do you wish to have this conversation in private?" He asked what was clearly a thoroughly-used phrase of his. "I have some news for you."

Ryan glanced around at his friends. Gabriella looked more nervous than he felt. She was biting her nails and her eyes were darting from Dr. Conan's back to Ryan's face. Taylor had leaned forward to pick up any words that she could and listen as closely as possible. Sharpay had an eyebrow raised, waiting expectantly for Ryan's answer.

"We can do it here." He said, turning back to the doctor. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sharpay nod with approval.

Now, it dawned on him. His doctor had some news. And, from the look on his face, it wasn't great. Over the week, Ryan had been coasting through, having operations that were necessary but never having to make any real decisions. They did what they had to do and he just had to give his consent. Something told him, that was about to change.

"As we feared," Dr. Conan began. "And as we warned you a few days ago, the damage to the bone in your calf is irreversible."

The world came crashing down around him. He couldn't think. He felt so sick. He was certain he was about to throw up. It wasn't like he hadn't been expecting it. But the confirmation was heartbreaking.

"Now, we've been going over the options…"

All Ryan could hear was his heartbeat. Like incessant drumming in his ears, it just got louder and louder, drowning out the dreadful words. Thump. Thump. It beat against his ribcage and slammed against the inside of his head. Block it out. Block it out.

"…But there's really only one thing we can do…"

He wanted to cover his ears and sing at the top of his voice like a child. Listening to his heart wasn't cutting it anymore. The words were breaking through. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to be there. Life wasn't supposed to follow this route. He'd had it all planned out. He was a dancer. A dancer.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to amputate your leg."

And he'd never dance again.

**

* * *

A/N: **Sorry for the delay but I was away for a week and, as you probably know, the site had some issues too. I'm not keen at all on this chapter and will get the next one up ASAP to make up for it. But, I have to say, my passion for this story is fading and I may end up abandoning it all together. I've written up to Chapter 7 already though so it'll at least go that far, however I'm seriously considering pursuing a completely different path in story-writing. Not sure what yet but I'm feeling for change. Tell me what you think and, as always, thanks for reading!

_**xX M Xx**_


	4. The Date

**Surviving the Aftermath**

**Summary:** Physically and emotionally scarred from a harrowing ordeal, six Wildcats face their greatest hurdle yet. Together, they try to move on. But how do you forget when your internal and external wounds may never heal? See trailer.

**Pairings:** Chaylor and Troyella. Mentions of Zekepay. Ryan will also feature but with no pairing.

**Disclaimer: **I think you can guess; if you know it, I don't own it.

**Warnings: **Dark emotions. Possible character death(s). Rated T for some language and injuries. Probable spelling and grammar mistakes due to my lack of beta.

**

* * *

3. The Date

* * *

  
**

The room was relatively large with teal-coloured walls and a solid, closed wooden door. The small window was shaded with blinds that cast a stripy shadow over the glass coffee table in the centre of the floor. The table was decorated with clearly plastic flowers and surrounded by two comfy but stained sofas. Although bland and dark, it had a cosy feel to it. This was the place they took people to tell them their friend or relative had died.

This was the place Chad had suggested for Troy and Gabriella's special date. One thing's for sure, that boy wasn't winning any awards for romance.

Troy took a seat on one of the faded-turquoise sofas and made space beside him for Gabriella to join. When she made no move to sit with him, still standing hesitantly by the door, he tapped the cushion to his left as if for extra encouragement. She remained where she stood, pursing her lips with reluctance.

He couldn't hide his hurt. Nor could he mask the feeling of rejection. He felt as if he was doing all the trying; making an effort to make things between them work, and she was turning her nose up at it. "I, um…" He cleared his throat, surprised at the weak tone of his voice. Her critical eyes burned holes in him and, for the first time in a long time, he felt completely insecure. "I prepared us a grand feast." He declared with false confidence. He coughed again and reached behind the sofa to fetch a plastic bag of 'goodies' that he had gathered from the canteen earlier that day.

He gently emptied the contents onto the table, careful to avoid her silent gaze. "We have," he began, setting the objects out neatly. "Lime Jell-O, a variety of fresh fruit, yoghurt and sandwiches with-… not sure what… I think it's chicken? Chicken sandwiches." He forced an unsteady smile in her direction.

A fraction of Gabriella's cold smokescreen dissolved at his efforts and her eyes showed a familiar twinkle of life. She shuffled into the room and settled on the sofa opposite Troy. She looked only at the food in an attempt to avoid eye-contact with him.

She didn't want to be alone with him because she knew what was coming. He wanted her to talk. To open up. He wanted to hear about her feelings and thoughts and other things that she really didn't want to share. She could see that she was hurting him by being so distant, but distancing herself was the only way to make this more painless for the both of them. He had his problems, the last thing he needed was to hear about her insignificant ones too.

Troy sighed with frustration and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table. "Why wont you tell me what's wrong?" He asked miserably. All he wanted was for her to stop trying to hide her emotions from him. Their relationship was on the line here and, where he once thought they could withstand anything, he was beginning to wonder if their dying flame would ever rekindle.

Gabriella didn't raise her head to look at him, dropping her eyes down further so she looked at the floor. "There's nothing to tell." She spoke through gritted teeth. She could already feel a lump growing in her throat. Troy was unearthing the deep emotions she had kept buried under silence.

"Don't lie to me, Gabriella." Troy said almost sternly. He reached out his left hand and pulled back the hair that had curtained her face. His fingers tucked the dark locks behind her ear before gently tracing her cheek.

Her heart raced at his touch. For a split second, she was completely at ease. His love and tenderness affected her like a magical cure. But only for a second. She turned her face away from his hand and leaned back so she was no longer within his reach.

Devastated, Troy too leaned back. "You know you can tell me anything, don't you?" He pushed. She may have been deflecting his concerns but he wasn't about to give up. He'd never give up on her. There was no way he was going to allow her to be miserable. Because if she wasn't happy, then nor was he.

She glanced for a second into his eyes. Their undeniable honesty confirmed his statement. She knew then that could tell him anything. "I feel like I die a little more every day." The words came out before she could stop them. Her voice was trembling and almost a whisper. "On the inside, I mean." She added in an attempt to quash his obvious shock.

Troy couldn't find words. Gabriella had been suffering this much. And alone. "But-…"

"I'm 'one of the lucky ones'?" She finished for him. When he nodded, she continued. "And I get to watch while everyone else suffers." She picked up an apple from the glass surface. "Great." She said sarcastically, taking a crunchy bite.

Troy tried to absorb the information but it was all too much. "Are you saying you'd rather… what? Be hurt?"

Gabriella took another bite of the apple and chewed it for a while before answering; "I'd rather if none of us were hurt."

Troy nodded as if it were obvious. Then, he opened his mouth to ask another question but, thinking better of it, he allowed them to sit in silence for a moment.

"I can see that the others are thinking the same thing." She carried on voluntarily. "They think it's unfair. Why should they be in so much pain when I come out of it completely fine?"

"No-one thinks that." Troy assured her. "And besides, Chad's fine."

Gabriella shook her head. "It's not the same." She said simply.

Although she wasn't sure if Troy understood where she was coming from, Gabriella felt considerably better for talking to him. Once she'd opened up a little, it was easier to share her feelings and the more she got into the open, the more weight that seemed to be lifted off her shoulders.

"Why didn't you think you could talk to me about this?" Troy asked; a question she was starting to consider herself.

She mulled over it for a second. "You've got enough on your plate, Troy. Even now, I'm here moaning about all this and you're the one with the _real _problems." Ashamedly, she looked away from him.

Troy got suddenly to his feet and walked around the coffee table to sit on the sofa beside Gabriella. Without thinking twice, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him so her head rested comfortably on his chest. "You're not a burden for me, Gabriella. Don't ever think that." With each word, he felt her ease into him a little more. "You mean more to me than anything else and if you're suffering even the slightest bit then don't hesitate to tell me."

His sentiment comforted her to the point where she felt completely relaxed. She wrapped an arm around his back and used the other to reach for a grape on the table. Once she had the small fruit in her hand, rather than eat it herself, she raised it towards Troy's mouth. She felt his warm lips on her fingers, claiming the grape and then gently kissing her fingertips with gratitude.

She smiled. "You're welcome."

* * *

"Thank you." Ryan said quietly.

Had Chad not been crouched beside him to be level with his wheelchair, the almost silent words wouldn't have reached his ears. He shrugged dismissively. "For what?"

Ryan looked at him with an eyebrow raised. The answer was obvious. After being told about his leg, Ryan had refused to comply with the doctors' recommendations and, despite the pain, he kept the dying limb. Since then, he had been moping in his bed for the last couple of days and digging himself into a deep hole of seclusion. On this particular day, he had been more miserable than ever when Sharpay had persisted in asking him why he wouldn't have his leg amputated. She just didn't understand. And then out of nowhere, Chad up and practically lifted him into his wheelchair; ignoring the squeals of protest, and wheeled him out of the room. At the time, he'd been furious at the other boy's lack of consent but now, a few calming minutes later, he was grateful for the assisted escape.

"You saved me." He explained. "A few more seconds in that room and I might have strangled my own sister." He joked with the slightest hint of regretful honesty.

Chad seemed not to care as he straightened up and patted Ryan roughly on the back. "Yeah," he sighed. "Don't get all soppy on me, Evans, or I'll take you back."

Ryan chuckled and admitted defeat. "Alright." He said. "I'll stop. But, um…" He glanced at his changing surroundings as Chad proceeded to wheel him around the hospital in a seemingly random and destination-less route. "Where exactly are we going?"

Chad didn't reply to the question and Ryan began to wonder if he even knew the answer. He prepared to ask again when Chad spoke up before him. "So, about what Sharpay was saying…?" He allowed himself to trail off.

A sudden bout of anger flared up in Ryan. _Some escape, _he thought. He hadn't gotten away from the questions, only succeeded in receiving them from a different person. "Thought you didn't want to _do _soppy." He said sourly.

"Not soppy." Chad countered. "Just curious."

He had to wonder. Ryan was putting himself through torture. And for what? It was clear to everyone that his leg was beyond repair. The sooner he had it amputated, the sooner he could get on with his life rather than going through this agonising period of prolonging.

"My leg'll get better." Ryan stated with such certainty that, for a moment, Chad almost believed him. "Just gotta give it time. It's not like it's gonna get better over night. But if I chop it off it's gone forever." He looked down at the blanket that was draped from his knees to his toes, trying to imagine the void that a stub would leave. "It'll heal eventually."

Chad allowed the words to sink in. "And what if it doesn't?"

"What if it does?" Ryan replied instantly. "And what's with the questions, anyway? Doesn't concern you." He laid his hands on his knees and dug his nails into the fabric of the blanket. He had to vent his anger. He was no longer grateful to be with Chad. In fact, he'd give anything to be back in bed. But now there was no way of him getting free. Chad had control of his wheelchair. There was no way out. No more avoidance.

"Stop being so defensive." Chad snubbed Ryan's anger as if it was nothing. "Course it concerns me. You're a friend."

Ryan wasn't sure if he'd heard correctly. A friend? He and Chad weren't close. And he'd always been certain that Chad thought him peculiar and annoying due to his interest in dance. He always thought Chad disliked him. But Chad clearly thought otherwise. He was concerned. He cared.

"You want some advice?" Chad offered. He didn't wait for Ryan's reply. "You need to just take some time to stop and think. Don't try to ignore-."

"Since when did _you_ become so wise?" Ryan didn't mean to sound so bitter but, at the same time, what business was it of Chad's to give him advice. They barely knew each other.

Chad deflected the remark, not letting the harsh tone affect him. "I'm just trying to help." He replied calmly, turning Ryan's wheelchair sharply round a corner.

"And, what about you, Chad?" Ryan asked, gripping the sides of his chair for balance.

"What about me?"

"You act all 'Voice of Reason'," Ryan twisted himself in his seat as far as he could and bent his neck upward so his eyes could lock with Chad's. "But… you're not perfect either."

Chad's breath caught in his throat. "What do you mean?" He cursed his voice for revealing the worry he had attempted to mask behind feigned shock and confusion. Ryan knew. He'd tried to hide it, but Ryan knew.

"I've seen you…." Said the other boy, returning to a forward-facing position. "I mean, your bed is next to mine so… I couldn't miss it."

Chad wanted to clamp his hands over Ryan's mouth. Run away. Scream. Anything to stop the torrent of words he had dreaded hearing. If Ryan had noticed then it was real. It wasn't just him. It wasn't his paranoia.

"You have these weird dazes." Ryan continued, sounding perplexed by his own words. "Like, you just sit there, staring into space for a few seconds."

"So, I daydream." Chad shrugged. "Big deal."

"But it's not daydreaming. You go all still… like you're frozen."

Chad ran a hand over his face. "I zone out sometimes." He admitted. "But it's nothing serious." He added quickly. "I just… I can't explain it." He sighed, unable to find words. "There are these moments when I feel like my head just isn't connected to my body. Like, I can control my actions but… it's not _me _choosing to do it. Do you know what I mean?"

Ryan had no idea. But it sounded dodgy. Especially coupled with Chad's severe head injury. "You should tell a doctor." He said. "There could be something wrong."

"No." There was no way he was telling a doctor. Telling Ryan had been a mistake enough. He should have kept it to himself but once he'd started, he couldn't stop. And now Ryan thought there was something wrong with him.

"What?"

Chad stopped by an elevator and pressed the button with a downward arrow. It lit up and pinged. "No." He repeated. "I'm the miracle. There's nothing wrong." He sounded as though Ryan wasn't the only one that needed convincing. His words were for his own benfit, as much as they were for Ryan. "I'm the one that beat the odds, remember?" He pushed the button again out of growing frustration and impatience. He was ranting now, clearly only so reassure himself. "I'm fine." He continued. "I'm the miracle."

He probably would have continued further had the elevator doors not slid open at that precise moment. In a stroppy huff, he backed into the lift, pulling Ryan behind him. Once the doors had closed on them, Ryan decided to speak.

"Chad-…"

"No." He interrupted almost immediately. He jabbed one of the buttons so fiercely with his finger that it clicked unnaturally and the light on it flickered.

"Ch-.."

"Could you just drop it?" He continued to drum on the button as if beating it would make their journey downstairs faster. "Okay?"

Silence fell between them as Ryan decided it would probably be best if he didn't push the matter any further. He didn't want to make Chad regret helping him. And, with the way Chad was going, pressing that button, he didn't want him to end up breaking the lift in his fury and leaving them trapped in the small chamber.

"Look," Ryan said gently after an infinite pause. "I didn't mean to push it." There was a ping as the elevator reached its floor "I just want you to know-…"

The doors glided open and Chad instantly began to wheel Ryan out to the open corridor.

"We're here." He declared, all joy suddenly back in his voice. He turned Ryan so he could see where 'here' was.

It was an empty corridor, abandoned and dark, almost ghost-like. Stray beds cluttered the narrow walkway, pushed up against the walls, and the floor was dusty and untouched.

"What the hell is this place?" Ryan hated the sound of his voice breaking the eerie silence.

Chad shook his head. "I dunno." He admitted. "Found it the other day. I think they're getting ready for renovation or something. But there's no-one around."

"And we're here… why?"

An enormous smile broke across Chad's face. Clutching the handles of Ryan's wheelchair, he bent down so his mouth was level with Ryan's ear. "To have fun." He whispered. His hot breath tickled Ryan's ear and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"What do you mean?" Part of Ryan wanted to tell him to stop, that it was creeping him out and that they shouldn't have been there. The other part of Ryan was brimming with a daring excitement and waiting in anticipation for whatever Chad had in store. The latter being the more powerful, Ryan didn't attempt to protest.

Chad let out a deep and quiet chuckle, still beside Ryan's ear, in an almost devious and evil manner. "You trust me, don't you, Evans?"

Unsure of what else to do, and having lost his voice in the hysteria of his enthusiasm, Ryan just nodded eagerly. The hot and cold of Chad's steady breathing on his ear disappeared as the other boy stood suddenly upright.

"Alright, then," said Chad. He began to push Ryan backwards and forward slightly, gaining momentum. By now, Ryan had figured out what was coming. All sensibility in him was silenced and the child inside him came out as he beamed with eagerness.

There was no countdown. One minute he was moving back and forth. The next, he was flying. His wheels screeched under him as he zoomed down the hallway. He was going so fast that his blonde hair was being blown back and he could hear the gush of air in his ears. Behind him, he could hear Chad's sprinting footsteps; his fuel. Chad was laughing hysterically and, Ryan realised, so was he. He let go of his inhibitions, opened his mouth, filled his lungs with the clean, cold air and howled. Chad too began to holler as they reached their peak speed. He was going so fast now that the view all around him was nothing but a blur. It was an adrenaline rush. It was magical.

But it had to end.

Seeing the wall of the end of the corridor approaching fast, Chad applied the brakes. He stopped running and dug his bare heels into the ground, the friction burning his skin but eventually slowing them to a safe stop.

Still laughing slightly, Ryan twisted around again to look at his friend. Chad fell onto his backside with exhaustion and then settled down to lie on his back. He rested his hands over his stomach, still with the goofy, happy smile plastered on his face.

"You're insane." Ryan panted, out of breath.

Another deep chuckle escaped Chad. "Cheered you up though, didn't I?"

* * *

"Cheer up?!" Taylor exclaimed.

She was beyond angry; bordering dangerously close to homicidal. She'd been left alone in their room with Sharpay. It had been fine when they'd mutually decided not to bother with conversation. Awkwardly silent, but fine. And then Sharpay, still bitter from the slight argument she'd just had with Ryan, made a remark about Taylor's 'long face' and suggested that she smile every once in a while. Cheer up.

"Calm down, Taylor." Sharpay replied without any care or interest. One comment and, once again, her head was being bitten off. "Don't get all-."

"All what, Sharpay?" Interrupted Taylor. She huffed with annoyance. "Maybe it would just be best if you kept your mouth shut." She suggested bitterly. "Calm down..." She muttered to herself. "Cheer up..." She took a deep breath and continued her loud tirade. "You drove Gabriella and Troy out the room. Now Ryan and Chad are gone and, I'll tell ya what; if I could, I'd be outta here too."

Had Taylor been able to see, she would have noticed the hurt that flashed Sharpay's face. Sharpay thought of these people as her only friends. She wasn't great with people-skills but she thought that they got that. She thought they understood. Obviously though, to the others she was just a rude and insulting burden.

"Shut up McKessie." She swallowed down the pained tone in her voice and covered it up with anger. "I don't wanna be here as much as you don't. I wanna leave-."

Taylor interrupted again. "Well, what's stopping you?" She snapped. Unlike Taylor, Sharpay was capable of leaving her bed without having to worry about what she might trip over or where she might end up. If she wanted to leave, she could.

"Have you seen my face?" Sharpay retorted. No way was she leaving. Not until she had surgery to correct whatever was wrong with her face. There was a time she wouldn't leave the house without make-up on. She wasn't going to allow anyone in the outside world to see her this way.

Taylor couldn't help but smile at the clearly not-thought-out words. "Evidently not." She replied, pointing at her eyes.

Maybe it was Taylor's skilled come-back or Sharpay's careless phrasing or maybe it was the tiredness or boredom. Whatever it was, both girls couldn't hold back the giggles that suddenly erupted between them. All tension immediately lifted as they laughed together cheerfully. Sharpay was clutching her sides, rocking slightly backwards and forwards with a suppressed smile on her face. Taylor was gasping for breath between insane, uncontrollable bursts of laughter.

When their joy died down, they smiled at each other in recognition of a deepening bond. It was an unsteady bond, but something of a friendship was forming under the surface. In a way, they needed each other. Sharpay only really had Ryan and he was too preoccupied with his leg to pay her any attention. Taylor knew that Chad and Gabriella had their own problems to deal with. Which only left them with each other. It may have been a friendship they were forced into but it was one that they were beginning to see the benefits of.

They were both still grinning when the room was flooded with the laughter of another pair. Ryan and Chad re-entered, equally as joyful. Chad wheeled Ryan to his bed before he crossed the room to stand beside Taylor's bed. She heard him approach and waited in anticipation for whatever he had in store. The couple had barely spoken since the forest and, when they did, it was always distant. Like the spark was gone. Chad was unsure of how to act around her and Taylor didn't want to be a burden to her boyfriend. She knew that Chad was afraid of responsibility. Having a blind girlfriend wasn't his style. But Ryan and Chad had done a lot of talking and Ryan had persuaded the other boy to 'relight the fire' like Troy was attempting to do with Gabriella. With new found confidence, Chad had decided to do something adventurous. He wasn't sure if it would work. Actually, he was pretty sure it would scare her. But he had to do something.

His arm snaked around her waist. She jumped at his surprise touch. She couldn't react before he had pulled her to him so their chests were pressed together. He felt her shaking at his fingertips and pulled her closer, holding her so tightly that she could barely breathe. She had no idea what was happening. She could feel the heat of his face radiating against her cheek. His other hand made its way to the back of her neck, gently manoeuvring her head so it was level with his. Their lips instantly connected. And he didn't hold back. At first, she was shocked and tensed at his tongue exploring her mouth but it didn't take long for her to ease into it. He was warm and soft and she felt strangely comforted in his arms. For that moment in time, her sight didn't matter. She was still seeing fireworks.

They broke apart for air, Chad smiling with content, Taylor still pouting with throbbing lips. Sharpay and Ryan regarded each other, unsure whether to be disturbed, embarrassed or admiring. Ryan couldn't help but feel a hint of pride and triumph for his part in making it happen. Chad licked his lips, relishing in Taylor's unique taste; one that he hadn't had the pleasure of savouring in a long time. He kissed her again. Lightly this time. She smiled into his lips.

He pulled away from her once more, much to her intense disappointment. She listened as he wet his lips again, and could just sense his inquisitive frown.

"What?" She asked, using her voice for the first time since her conversation with Sharpay.

Chad didn't reply right away. Taylor heard Sharpay whisper something to Ryan, clearly as puzzled as Taylor was.

"That taste." He mumbled, his tongue still sloshing noisily around his mouth. "Sour…" He was thinking aloud, both confused and worried. He knew it wasn't Taylor that had put the strange taste in his mouth. And the odd flavour wasn't the only thing bothering him. "Smells like smoke too…" he noticed. "And can anyone hear that thunder?"

Ryan and Sharpay watched as he rubbed his eyes and raised a tentative hand to his head. They could see him swaying slightly. Sharpay's heart started to pound. Ryan held his breath. Chad shook his head furiously to clear his jumbled thoughts. And amongst it all, an oblivious Taylor still wondered why Chad was no longer kissing her.

Worry erupted within her like a volcano. The molten lava of her panicked words came flowing uncontrollably out of her mouth. "Tell me what's happening." She begged. "Please. What's wrong? Chad. Talk to me. What's going on?" Her damn imagination was already forming dastardly images. All she could hear was Chad's ragged breathing and occasional groans. At one point she may have heard Sharpay whisper 'What's wrong with him?' It sent her mind on a loop.

"Chad." She pleaded, stretching out her arms to try to grab him. She felt the material of his gown but just as she had gripped it in her nails, it was tugged viciously away. Ryan let out a shocked yelp and Sharpay barely suppressed a scream. There was a loud crash and a thud as things fell to the floor.

Taylor distantly heard Sharpay begging Ryan to call for help. But it was as if the other girl was miles away. All she could focus on was the sound of Chad's breathing. A sound that was slowly getting harder to hear.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for a great batch of reviews. Really constructive stuff and very encouraging. I love you guys and thanks again for reading!

_**xX M Xx**_


	5. Just Asking

**Surviving the Aftermath**

**Summary:** Physically and emotionally scarred from a harrowing ordeal, six Wildcats face their greatest hurdle yet. Together, they try to move on. But how do you forget when your internal and external wounds may never heal? See trailer.

**Pairings:** Chaylor and Troyella. Mentions of Zekepay. Ryan will also feature but with no pairing.

**Disclaimer: **I think you can guess; if you know it, I don't own it.

**Warnings: **Dark emotions. Possible character death(s). Rated T for some language and injuries. Probable spelling and grammar mistakes due to my lack of beta.

**

* * *

4. Just Asking

* * *

  
**

Sharpay Evans had always been a talented actress. Acting, as well as singing and dancing, was a natural gift for her. So when the doctor asked how her face was feeling, she could smile and answer with a cheery and convincing 'Just fine thanks!' when in reality, she could barely blink without hurting herself.

She was with Dr. Lillian Shires, a surgeon who was trying to determine the extent of the damage to her face. Because of the nature of the examination, she had to be separated from her friends and taken to a different room. She had to sit as still as possible and try her hardest not to wince while Dr. Shires prodded and stroked her delicate skin. If she didn't seem to be in pain, Sharpay thought, then maybe they would operate sooner and she'd be out of there, beautiful again. So, although she was enough pain to make her gag, she kept the same forced smile plastered on her face and insisted that it may tingle a bit but her face didn't hurt at all. To her relief, the doctor finally stopped touching and began to take notes in Sharpay's chart.

"Okay," Lillian smiled, peering at Sharpay over her glasses. "Now, if I could just ask you to answer a few more questions and you'll be on your way."

Sharpay rolled her eyes internally. "Go ahead." She prompted.

She didn't want questions. She wanted treatment. She felt ugly. And it hurt. They could cut the bad skin off and replace it with good skin. She'd heard about it. So why weren't they letting her? What angered her the most was that, where she was desperate for surgery and they refused her, Ryan was being begged to have surgery and he turned it down. Selfish. Thoughtless. Stupid.

"Have you seen the psychiatric councillor yet?" Was the first question.

Sharpay was already unsure of what to say. If she said yes then the doctor would be able to check records and find out that she was lying. If she said no then it would be made sure of that she attended the recommended sessions.

"Not yet." She shrugged. Before Dr. Shires could write anything down she added, "But I'm going to as soon as I can."

The doctor seemed convinced. "And how do you feel?" She asked.

Sharpay was sick of repeating herself. "I told you," She said through gritted teeth. "It doesn't hurt."

Lillian shook her head. "No, emotionally."

That was another tough one. Telling the truth certainly wasn't an option. They'd think she was unstable if she told them that she couldn't bear to look at herself. She was afraid of her own reflection. And some days, she'd rather be dead.

"I'm coping."

More notes were taken on the chart. Sharpay felt as if she was under close scrutiny. Her every word was being analysed. Even her body language.

"Right…" Dr. Shires sighed. "Finally, do _you _have any questions?"

This was one she didn't have to think about. At long last, she got to share her inquiries. "Yeah," she replied eagerly. "So, I was wondering when you were gonna operate. 'Cos I'm totally ready. And any day is fine. Like, we could do tomorrow or even toda-."

"Miss Evans." Dr. Shires interrupted.

Sharpay, not used to such lack of respect directed at her, simply nodded with a sneer.

"We're not operating." Said the doctor. "At least not any time soon."

Sharpay couldn't believe her ears. There was no way she was hearing right. Because that had to be the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard. Not operating? Then what the hell was she doing there? And what, were they just going to leave her face the way it was? She'd have to wear a mask for the rest of her life. She'd look like the friggin' phantom of the opera!

"What?" Her voice was low as she tried desperately to control her simmering anger. She could feel a tantrum coming on. Things weren't going her way. She was either going to cry or scream and, under the circumstances, she was favouring the latter.

Dr. Shires flipped through the chart. "I'm sorry." She said half-heartedly. "But you're just not ready. You've barely been out a week. We've done the vital stuff. All reconstruction will have to wait."

"Bullshit." She spat.

Shocked and hurt, the doctor physically reeled back in her seat. "Excuse me?"

Sharpay stood from the bed she'd been sat on. "Bullshit!" She repeated. She began to pace the small room furiously, venting to stop herself from bursting into tears. The dream was over. Things weren't going to get better. "You can fix my face." She shouted.

"I'm going to ask you to calm down…."

Sharpay shook her head. "No! You fix my face." She cried. "Why wont you!?" Her bottom lip trembled. Shouting wasn't helping. It only made her want to cry more. She could feel her eyes filling with tears. She could sense an impending breakdown.

"Sharpay…" Dr. Shires stood and crossed the room. She laid a gentle hand on Sharpay's shoulder.

Furious, Sharpay tore away and stormed out of the door. She didn't stop when the doctor called after her, telling her their session wasn't done. She didn't stop when various concerned members of staff tried to help her. She just kept going; to the only place she knew.

She ended up back in the room within a few minutes. Her plan was to go straight to Taylor's bed; not to talk, but to just sit. That's what they did. That's what they'd started doing. Sit with each other just relishing in the silent company. Knowing that someone was there. Sometimes they'd talk but often it was just the wordless exchange.

However, once she had reached their room, Sharpay was dismayed to discover that Taylor's bed was taken, as was her own and Gabriella's. They had guests.

"There she is!" Ryan declared with false glee.

Sharpay surveyed the room around her. Everything was how it had been when she'd left. Still on the bed closest to the door, Chad lay with his arms across his chest, eyes firmly closed shut and back to everyone. Next to him, Ryan was sat upright and opposite Ryan was Gabriella's empty bed. Troy and Taylor were either side of it, neither of them any different to how they had been. Now though, Gabriella's bed was occupied by a nervous-looking Kelsi who only glanced at Sharpay briefly before tearing her gaze away, Martha was perched on the end of Taylor's bed and Jason had made himself comfortable on Sharpay's bed. Worst of all, he still had his grimy shoes on, messing up her custom sheets.

Her compulsion to cry intensified to a point that she could barely speak. She stood frozen on the spot just looking at them all with a mixture of disgust and hatred. She wanted to be alone. She wanted so much to break down and cry. But they were watching her so expectantly. Almost as if waiting for her to crack. And she would have had she not had an image to uphold. Rather than allow her feelings to show, she trotted sternly towards her bed, growling a simple and harsh "Move" to Jason who got the hint and practically jumped to a standing position. She almost smiled at his inhuman speed, fuelled by fear.

She slumped ungracefully onto her bed and, like Chad, lay with her back to her peers. Her bad mood left the others in an uncertain silence and none of them quite knew what to do or say.

This was the first time any classmates had visited since the first night after their friends had been found. This was the first time they had actually been allowed to see them. Their initial glee at the opportunity to catch-up with close friends whom they at one point thought they would never see again, was extremely short lived. Dread had started to creep up on Jason, Martha and Kelsi when they had first ventured into the hospital building that morning. It dawned on them then that things were bound to be different. And they were.

When they got to the room, friendly greetings and hugs and smiles at the ready, they were met firstly with an unwelcoming scowl from Chad whose sour facial expression dripped with revulsion. Gabriella and Sharpay weren't there and, in a way, nor was Taylor. She was there in the flesh but, mentally her mind seemed to be elsewhere as she didn't contribute at all to the forced and awkward conversations. Ryan and Troy were trying their best but it was clear that they weren't in the mood for visitors. Things just weren't the same. But then, how could they be? How could they ever be the same? And what else could they expect from a hospital reunion?

And, although they were trying their hardest not to, they were constantly compelled to stare. More so now that Sharpay had entered. Because they all looked so different. Like Troy, for instance, usually so strong and certain was like a weak and shrivelled version of his former self. Typically chirpy Chad was dark and miserable. Taylor had transformed from a confident and proud girl to be quiet and withdrawn. Ryan used to be so full of life but had barely even moved since they'd seen him. Sharpay was the same in the sense that she was moody and cold but there was a loathing in her that had never surfaced before. And physically, she looked like a different person.

"Stop staring." She bit suddenly, not bothering to turn but sensing the six unaccustomed eyes inspecting every inch of her.

Martha almost jumped out of her skin, frightened by the severity of her tone and guilt-ridden like a child being caught stealing cookies. She instantly complied and averted her eyes, only to find herself staring at someone else. She leaned slightly towards Taylor who was sitting beside her on the bed and whispered in her ear for only her to hear. "What's up with Chad?"

The question, for some reason, frustrated Taylor. She wasn't quite sure why, but she found it intrusive and insensitive and her first instinct was to tell Martha that it was none of her business. But before the words could leave her mouth, she thought better of it and simply shrugged. "Ask him yourself." Was her dignified reply.

Three days ago, Chad had collapsed and was taken away by doctors. It had shocked Taylor to the core, especially as her defences were down after their breathtaking kiss. She had no idea what was happening, only that something was terribly wrong and that she could do nothing to stop her boyfriend's suffering. He hadn't returned that night, or the night after and doctors refused to give them any information for fear of breaching doctor-patient confidentiality. So, as usual, Taylor's mind had begun to consider all sorts of horrible things that could have happened to him. A recurring thought was that he had just dropped down dead. Because, for all she knew, it could have been true. That kiss would have been the last she would know of him.

But then, earlier today, he had been escorted back to their room in a wheelchair. As she couldn't see him, she was unsure of any difference in his appearance but she did hear him protesting at having to be wheeled in on a chair and insisting grumpily that he could walk fine on his own. He refused to talk to anyone. Not even to answer their concerned questions. Not even to let them know if he was okay. Or tell them what was wrong with him.

Taylor had left her bed unattended for the first time ever. It was a huge accomplishment; scary and difficult beyond comprehension. Her heart was racing as she took careful, tiny steps with her hands grasping the air gently in all directions. She stumbled and tripped and stubbed her toes so many times that each step she took was eventually accompanied by a bloody toe-print. Travelling in the pitch black was so terrifying that she felt sick. To anyone else, it would be nothing, but at that moment in time she had wanted to die. But she didn't stop. She clenched her teeth, tightened her fists and got through it. Just so that she could reach his bed and have a quiet talk with him. She dealt with it because she had to know that he was okay. But once she finally got there, her near-impossible feat accomplished, he shunned her and sent her back with neither appreciation nor congratulation.

"_I don't want to see you." He told her. He didn't even bother to roll over to have the decency to look at her. "Leave me the hell alone." _

_She was hurt by that but mainly puzzled. Chad could get angry. She knew that. Sometimes he'd get fuming after a foul in basketball or get in a temper if Troy blew him off but he'd _never _spoken to her with such disrespect. _

"_I said fuck off, Taylor." He added before she had a chance to speak. "Don't come near me." His voice rose. "None of you come near me. Ever."_

She had never felt such rejection. She had never expected it from him. And then the anger. She was furious at him. Because she had tried so hard, just to see if he was okay. And he couldn't care less. And he had never bothered to ask her about her feelings. Not once. She was blind and he hadn't ever sat with her to talk or offered her a shoulder to cry on. Suddenly, something had happened to him, and the first thing she did was battle her impairments to come to his aid. And this was how he repaid her. With selfish stupidity. She didn't deserve that. And she hated him for his self-centred ways.

"What?" Martha continued to whisper, clearly not getting the point. "You two aren't…?" She trailed off to leave Taylor to work out the rest herself.

Rational thoughts aside, something in Taylor snapped. "Has it ever occurred to you to mind your own business?" She asked, breaking the discrete whisper into a murmur just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Martha looked surprised and offended by the outburst. "I was just asking." She replied defensively.

Taylor shuffled backwards so she was as far from Martha on the bed as possible. "Well, don't."

Silence filled the room like a deafening plague. All eyes wandered uneasily, searching for anything to focus on but the overbearing lack of sound. Thumbs twiddled. Lips were chewed on. Necks were scratched.

Jason sighed loudly and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Wow." He said, simply to fill the noiseless void. He looked around him and made a quick decision to take a seat on the edge of Ryan's bed. He did so without carefulness; most of the blanket collecting under him as he adjusted his uncomfortable seated position and being torn off of Ryan in the process.

There was a sudden gasp from opposite Ryan. On Gabriella's bed, Kelsi gawked, mouth open, at what Jason had accidentally revealed. Jason had moved the cover from where it had been strategically placed over Ryan's leg to hide the monstrosity beneath. Now, all of it could be seen to everyone; in full, horrific detail.

Sharpay turned around for a second, just to see the cause of Kelsi's shock. When she followed the girl's wide-eyed gaze to the source, all she could do was roll her eyes and turn away again.

Shame and devastation arose in the pit of Ryan's stomach as he hurriedly attempted to re-cover his leg. Jason tried to help, standing and gently trying to drag the cover back to where it had been, guilty for what he had done. But the damage had been done. From the look on Kelsi's face, she was scarred for life.

Ryan never though it would come to this. He never thought anyone would have to see his leg. Now, all he could feel was disgrace for being looked upon with such revulsion. Kelsi was sickened by him. He was repulsive.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" He stated sadly. His cheeks flushed red as if he had just revealed an extra limb or something.

Kelsi looked away. "I-I didn't mean to-…." She stammered, regretful for being unable to hide her shock. "I- it's just-…"She tried desperately to explain herself but couldn't find the words. She'd never expected to see anything like that. She just hadn't been prepared for such a horrific wound.

"Gruesome?" Sharpay attempted to finish for her, having no sympathy for her brother.

Kelsi ignored the comment. "Will it heal?" She asked with genuine concern. Surely, his leg couldn't stay like that. Not with all that metal attached. And all that blood. It couldn't be safe.

Time seemed to linger for a moment as both Sharpay and Chad simultaneously rolled over, their eyes meeting everyone else's. Ryan, Chad, Sharpay and Troy regarded each other and Taylor tilted her head inquisitively to the side. They were all thinking the same thing. Well, almost all of them.

"Yes." Ryan answered, contradicting the unanimous belief of his friends.

Chad laughed quietly to himself, bending his arms at the elbows to rest his hands under his head. It was the first sound he'd made since returning to the room and bewildered and surprised his friends in equal measure.

"What was that?" Ryan asked, instantly taking offense. He hadn't been joking. His response to Kelsi's question was not something to be laughed at.

Chad looked up at the ceiling. "What?"

"That." Ryan answered. He was growing increasingly more defensive. "You. Laughing at me."

Chad shrugged, not bothering to give Ryan the honour of his eye-contact. "You're funny is all." He replied lifelessly.

The others watched in silence as Ryan's shoulders tensed. He wasn't happy. And the anger boiling up inside of him was clearly visible. "What's funny?"

Chad's head rolled carelessly to the side so Ryan could finally see his face. "Just thought you woulda grown up by now."

It was driving Chad crazy, all this talk of things getting better. A few days ago, he'd been naïve enough to think so too. But it's just not like that. Not really. Things only got worse in situations like this. You don't come out as a successful hero. A winner. You lose. Because miracles don't happen in real life.

He thought it funny how things could be going great and then just switch in a second. For example, a few days ago, things had been looking up. He was finally getting his reward for surviving. He had his health, his loving girlfriend and the support of his friends. Then, all of that changed. And it just wasn't fair. Because he'd earned all of those things. He didn't deserve to have it ripped out from underneath him just when he'd learned to appreciate it most.

He'd seen the cruel side to life. He didn't need someone preaching to him about healing and things getting better. He'd learnt otherwise from experience.

"Listen," Ryan growled through gritted teeth. "I don't know what's gotten into you but my leg-."

"Dude," Chad interrupted, turning away again to fixate his eyes on the ceiling once more. "You're seriously deluded."

Troy decided to butt in then, if only for Chad's safety, as he was pretty sure Ryan was about to punch him. "Guys, guys." Troy he said as calmly as he could.

He was shocked at the behaviour of his best-friend. It was as if the old Chad had been replaced with an evil twin. A bitter, twisted twin who didn't seem to care at all about the feelings of others. He knew something was wrong. Chad would never act like this unless whatever had happened to him the other day was serious.

Although surprised, he didn't disagree with Chad's words. Ryan was living in a dream world if he seriously thought he would miraculously heal. They'd all learnt that that kind of dream never came true.

Jason attempted to break the bad atmosphere again by introducing another subject into the conversation. "So, um…." He started. Chad rolled back over to have his back to the group again. "Gabriella." He said suddenly, as if only just then deciding what to say. "Did you say she was coming back soon?"

Taylor lay back and rested her hands at her sides. "Gabi's gone." She uttered dismally.

Just the regretful sadness in her voice was enough to flash unease through the hearts of her unknowing friends. A worrying thought entered their minds. "Gone where?" Martha asked, hoping the answer wasn't what she'd first presumed and at the same time scolding herself for thinking such extreme negative thoughts.

When it seemed Taylor had no intention on answering, all eyes fell on Troy.

Gabriella was something he had tried very hard not to think about. Because, as hard as he tried to rely on himself, he needed her. And she wasn't there. He felt weak without her and often found himself wondering if there was any point in going on. She had been his motivation. And now… she just wasn't there. She abandoned him. And he abandoned hope.

"She left us." He answered plainly. "She's gone."

_The last time he had spoken to her was upon returning to the room after their successful breakthrough of a 'date'. Their new-found smiles sank instantly as they entered the room, both of them knowing something was wrong at once. Sharpay was on Taylor's bed with her arms around the shaken girl. Ryan was sat on the other side of the room in is wheelchair staring blankly at a small pool of blood being mopped up by a porter in the centre of the floor._

_They had asked Ryan what had happened, only receiving an 'It was all my fault' in reply. 'He just wanted me to have fun.' Sharpay said she had no idea what had happened. That Chad had 'just collapsed' and that his nose was bleeding. Taylor seemed only capable enough to utter the almost silent words; 'He kissed me.' before crumpling into Sharpay's arms with a fresh batch of tears. _

_Gabriella had taken Troy's hand in her own, knowing now that she had him for support. She was devastated, however, when he pulled away. _

"_I should have been here." He said, taking a disgusted step away from Gabriella. His only thought was that his friend might have died and he wasn't around to say goodbye because of… "That stupid date." He spat awfully. _

_Gabriella felt a pained pang tug her heart. "Stupid?" She whispered. "But I thought-…. You said-…."_

_Troy couldn't stop himself. He didn't even mean what he was saying. He was just so afraid and angry and confused. A mess of words and thoughts swirled around his head and the last thing he could do was control what he was saying. "I lied." He bit angrily. "It was a waste of time. You didn't even deserve the attention."_

_Gabriella took in a sharp intake of breath. Taylor emerged from where her head had been buried in Sharpay's shoulder. Even Ryan snapped out of his daze-like state. All of them glared at Troy but their dislike for him seemed to go unnoticed as he continued._

"_You're fine!" He took a few heated steps away from Gabriella. "Chad's probably dying but I was with _you_ because you can't deal with _nightmares_!" His yelling heightened until even the porter stopped cleaning the bloody stain off the floor and gave him a look that said 'you're going way too far'._

_As suddenly as his anger had erupted, it fizzled into nothing. It was then that Troy realised what he had done. What a huge mistake he'd made. Gabriella's eyes were glistening with tears. He could tell she was trying hard to hold them back._

"_You're out of order, Bolton." He heard Sharpay comment._

_He opened his mouth to apologise but couldn't find the words. Instead he looked deep into her eyes, hoping she'd do the same to him and see the intense remorse within. Her stricken expression simply got worse and, as if something had suddenly stunned her, she turned quickly on her heel and exited the room. He didn't call after her._

_She didn't return to the room that night and in the morning her stuff was gone. Turns out, she had spoken to her doctor and ended up getting her discharge date pushed forward. She was allowed to leave the hospital right then. She didn't come to say goodbye. And they hadn't heard from her since._

The icy water from the shower felt like hundreds of tiny, sharp needles dancing across her skin. She was shaking fiercely but did not turn up the heat. This was how she had showers now. Because the pain from the chilling water was enough to momentarily take her mind elsewhere. For that brief amount of time, she forgot about everything that had happened. Troy.

Wet footprints and splashed droplets of water breadcrumbed the wooden floor in a telling trail that led right to the foot of her bed. The towel was discarded on the floor, the sheets damp and tangled. She lay within them, naked and frozen. Alone. Her soaked hair clung to her pillow. Her still, dripping body drenched the mattress beneath her. Salty tears mixed with the clean shower water that glimmered on her face.

She wasn't concerned about catching a cold. She didn't care that she was in bed at one-thirty in the afternoon. Trivial things like that didn't bother her. The only issue was how she would get to sleep this time. Because counting sheep and a hot cup of coco just didn't cut it. Not for her. And she wasn't ready for another sleepless night. Or day. Her body and mind were exhausted. She needed a break.

Her eye caught the small bottle of sleeping pills that the doctor had prescribed. She'd never been a fan of pills, always certain that there was a natural remedy for most things. But now, she wasn't so sure. Before she knew it, the bottle was in her hand and she was pouring pills into her hand. The recommended dosage was three. With a glance down at her open palm, she ascertained that she was over the dose by only one pill; which surely couldn't hurt and was probably necessary in her case. She looked at the pills with hesitance, knowing what this might mean. What it could lead to. She'd heard about addiction to medication. She knew all about the risks of overdose. But she also knew that she was a strong person. She could stop if she wanted to. She just needed some sleep. Just today. Without another moments hesitation, she threw her head back and tossed the pills into her mouth; dry-swallowing the small capsules and waiting. A powerful darkness came within minutes.

* * *

**_xX M Xx_**


	6. Leave Me Alone

**Surviving the Aftermath**

**Summary:** Physically and emotionally scarred from a harrowing ordeal, six Wildcats face their greatest hurdle yet. Together, they try to move on. But how do you forget when your internal and external wounds may never heal? See trailer.

**Pairings:** Chaylor and Troyella. Mentions of Zekepay. Ryan will also feature but with no pairing.

**Disclaimer: **I think you can guess; if you know it, I don't own it.

**Warnings: **Dark emotions. Possible character death(s). Rated T for some language and injuries. Probable spelling and grammar mistakes due to my lack of beta.

**

* * *

5. Leave Me Alone

* * *

  
**

"Just try to wiggle your fingers." Dr. Tomiro encouraged Troy. She had been with him for almost half an hour for their daily physiotherapy session. So far, there had been no progress. "Focus on nothing else."

She'd seen a million cases like this. Sadly, she was already certain of the outcome. Troy was a determined kid, a hopeful one too, but his faith couldn't undermine her decades of experience. Few people ever regained mobility after an injury like this. Although optimistic, Troy's case was no different to the disappointing rest. She watched his fingers so intently, almost as wishful for them to move as he was.

"Don't forget to breathe." She reminded him.

Troy was battling his dismay at, once again, being unsuccessful in his attempts at moving his hand. Every day he got his hopes up, expectant for a breakthrough or at least some progress, but no matter how hard he tried, his body didn't respond. He was beginning to feel like a failure. He'd failed himself. His dad. Gabriella.

He panted from the intense strain he was putting himself under. Move. He silently pleaded with his hand. Move. He was praying to a god that he didn't believe in. Please, just move. Something in his head seemed to pop. His ears were ringing. He was sweaty and tired. Move. Move. Move.

"Stop."

Troy looked up from his motionless hand to catch the eye of Dr. Tomiro. Too out of breath to ask why she had stopped him, he simply shot her an angry and questioning frown.

She pointed warily at his face. "Your nose is bleeding." She told him.

He hadn't noticed, but blood was dripping from his nose into his mouth. Carelessly, he wiped it on the back of his hand and turned his focus back to his task.

"Maybe we should call it a day." Tomiro said softly. Troy was dangerously close to hurting himself. He was putting himself under too much pressure and she was afraid that if she didn't stop him he might end up worse off than he was already.

"Nah," he shook his head, barely listening. "I'm fine. Come on."

But Dr. Tomiro was having none of it. She got up from where she had been sat across from him on his bed, calling their session to an official close. "Tomorrow." She assured him before walking to the door, turning back only briefly to add; "And clean your face." With disapproval. "It's bloody." She hated to be blunt but couldn't allow herself to bond with the patient. Especially as she knew how his story would end.

Troy ventured grumpily to the restroom at the end of the hall. He tried hard to ignore the disappointed thoughts in his head; his brain screaming at him with fury; '_Why didn't you do it?! Why couldn't you just move your hand?' _But, hard as he strived to block it out, the angry wail never stopped. He could think of nothing but his own immense failure. He felt weak.

He took in the sight of his haggard reflection and thought himself pathetic. As he dabbed his top lip with wet tissue paper, he let his mind wander to a time when he was practically worshipped. He was the guy that other kids in school dreamed of being. Now, he was a paralysed reject with no hopes of a future and a girlfriend who wanted nothing to do with him.

Not a second went by that he didn't think of Gabriella. He wondered what she was doing. If she was okay. He hoped that she was happy out there. He prayed that she had found the peace that she'd been so desperately searching for; an escape from the suffering that she could no longer bear to see. He was afraid that she might be worse without him. Maybe she wasn't getting better. What if she needed him?

He had to speak to her. He found a payphone in the reception area of the hospital and dialled the number he knew by heart. Waiting for her answer made his heart beat heavily in his chest.

Her mobile phone buzzed on the table beside her bed. She watched it dance with the vibration, gliding this way and that. Its blue fluorescent screen was the only light in the entire room as she had sealed herself into darkness with thick curtains and covered lamps. She made no move to answer, knowing it was him.

A knock came at her bedroom door and, before she could prepare herself, the entrance was opened and a yellow streak of light came flooding through the breached gap. She shied away from the light like a vampire, bringing her covers up to her face and almost crawling within herself.

"Gabriella?" Came her mother's soft and tentative voice. The woman entered the room with an almost frightened hesitancy. She clicked the door shut behind her and fumbled in the darkness for a light switch.

"Don't!" Gabriella hissed, creature-like. She preferred the darkness. It was easier to forget things when you were surrounded by a blanket of nothingness. And the lack of sleep made her head and eyes hurt which bright light never helped.

Her mother, understandably concerned by Gabriella's recent behaviour, complied to the unusual request and kept them in the dark. "I just came to see if you're alright, honey." She said quietly. "And I wondered if you wanted to come out with me today. It's lovely out and I thought we could go-."

"No." Gabriella replied bluntly. "Thanks." She added, as if forced.

A moment passed while Gabriella wondered how long she was going to be disturbed and her rejected mother tried to mask her disappointment.

"I'd like to be alone now." Gabriella stated, not to be insulting, but plainly honest. She found it better when she didn't speak to people. Communication was complicated. And it was a lot easier when she was alone. In the dark. With no sounds. And no thoughts. Sleeping was her only way out. It was her sanctuary. Only accessible via pill-taking.

The far-from-subtle hint was taken. The door reopened and, without another word, Gabriella was left in solitude.

Taylor hated being alone. It left her with nothing to do. And, the more time she spent in silence, the more she felt as if she'd been abandoned. Every once in a while, she'd get the sneaky suspicion that everyone had crept off and left her there on her own. To fend for herself. Neglected her.

Chad had done so. He'd turned his back and forgotten her. Shoved her aside like nothing. She needed him. And she hated that. Because she'd never been dependent on anyone. But she needed him. And he wasn't there.

She hadn't heard the footsteps of anyone approaching over the noise of Sharpay and Ryan bickering with their parents nearby. So it surprised her to hear the curtain of her cubicle closing around her. Her first thought was that a doctor was there to check up on her but, when they failed to introduce themselves, she came to a different conclusion.

"Chad?"

She hoped she was wrong.

"Yeah," came his soft voice. He took a few shuffled steps towards her bed. "It's Chad. I wanted to talk."

She didn't. Not now. He'd missed his chance. She kept quite, choosing not to reply.

"You're mad at me." Chad noticed. He hadn't expected that. Something had told him that she'd be happy to hear from him. Grateful for his company. Just as he felt now, thankful to be with her. But she seemed uninterested.

It had taken a lot for him to pluck up the courage to speak to her. For days, he didn't speak to anyone, for fear of what he might say. He had a big secret, one that weighed on his mind, and he was afraid that if he spoke it would accidentally slip out. And if people knew his secret, they'd look at him differently.

But then, earlier today, he'd realised something. Taylor wasn't like most people. She was the most understanding person he had ever known. And he knew then that he could trust her with any information. In fact, he _wanted _her to know, because he was certain that, in the end, it would bring them closer.

Taylor tilted her head to the side. "You don't think I should be?" She replied.

"What have I done?" Chad didn't like her tone of voice. It was unforgiving.

She didn't answer, hoping he'd get the hint and leave. He was making her angrier. His ignorance was making her angrier. He didn't even realise what he'd done to her. How he'd broken her heart. She'd tried so hard for him. And he gave her nothing in return. That's what he'd done.

"Taylor," he almost begged for her attention, becoming increasingly discouraged by her lack of response. "Please."

She sighed. "I'd like you to leave." She told him, although, deep down, she felt otherwise. Something in her wanted to hear what he had to say. How he could possibly justify his actions. She wanted him to fight for her.

He ignored her request and sat down on the edge of her bed. His hand took hers which rested on top of the covers.

She pulled away. "Chad-"

"I wanna talk." He cut in, afraid of what she might say. Something told him that getting her to listen was going to be harder than he'd expected. And her withdrawn attitude made him suspect that she had no intentions of helping to salvage their relationship.

"I'd rather not." She said bluntly.

He wouldn't take no for an answer. "I'm sorry I shut you out." He said suddenly. He knew he had been out of order before but she had to understand that he'd been suffering too. He hadn't been in the mood for talking. Especially not to her. He didn't get a chance to tell her how proud he was that she'd made it all the way across the room on her own. "I was just scared." He continued. He saw her shrug slightly. "The doctors say I-."

"You can't just pick and choose when we talk and when we don't." She blurted out suddenly. It wasn't fair. She felt used.

He rubbed a hand over his face with anguish. "Tay, I need you." He admitted. He couldn't get through this alone. She'd know the right thing to say. She'd be able to make him feel better. If she'd just listen to him.

"And I needed you." Her bottom lip quivered but she wouldn't allow herself to cry for fear of letting him think he'd won.

"I told you," Chad said. "I'm sorry."

It wasn't enough. "It's too late. You let me down."

Chad's heart fluttered in his chest with a sudden frenzy of fear. She seemed to have no intention of forgiving him. Something deep inside him said that their relationship was over. And it was his fault. He had done this. "What are you saying?" His trembling voice was barely a whisper.

She didn't reply. Simply because she couldn't. She could barely breathe. Her lungs were tight as she battled within herself not to cry. She could show her weakness. She wouldn't allow him to see how much hurt he had caused.

"Taylor, I'm begging you." He pleaded, leaning towards her so he could whisper; "I can't do this alone."

No, _she _couldn't do this alone. But he told her to leave him the hell alone. Then decided that he needed her. She realised that she was nothing to him. Just a doormat. She was something he would use when he needed and discard when he couldn't care less.

"What about _me_?!" She shrieked suddenly. "Where were you when I needed your support? When I was suffering and I turned to you to be there for me? What about then?"

And before she knew it, she was crying. The tears were absorbed by her bandage but their salty content stung her already sore eyes. She couldn't help but yell out slightly and cover her eyes with her hands.

Chad rested a hand on the side on her head. "Taylor."

"Just go." She said quietly, turning away. She'd had enough. She needed to be alone.

"Tay."

Her hands lashed out, successfully making impact with his chest. She pushed him as hard as she could. "Get out!" She yelled.

He needed no further encouragement. Broken and devastated, he wandered away without looking back. He couldn't see things getting better anymore. All he could see ahead of him was heartache and struggle. He knew he was to blame for it. For that, he'd have to suffer alone.

Taylor waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps before throwing her head back onto her pillow, wrapping her hands over her face and sobbing silently. She wanted to forgive him. Because she knew deep down that she _still _needed him, despite his betrayal. And she could tell that she had crushed him. He really was sorry. But she'd never been the type to forgive and forget. Call it stubborn, but she wasn't sure if she'd ever get over what he'd said to her.

"Sounds like someone's in a bit of a mood." Mentioned Mrs. Veronica Evans after pausing the dispute with her children to eavesdrop on the loudening argument in the cubicle next door. With the only barrier between them being a curtain, the Evans' had heard every word.

Sharpay and Ryan's parents; Veronica and Preston Evans, had come for a brief visit before they had to jet off to Africa. Things weren't at all as they should have been. They had done nothing but fight with each other and it seemed none of them were happy to be there together. Now that the distraction of the argument next door was gone, they continued exactly where they left off.

"We think it's in your best interest, son." Preston laid a hand on Ryan's shoulder. "That's all."

Ryan scowled. "You sound like a doctor." He said. His parents were trying to persuade him to amputate his leg. He thought that they, of all people, would understand. It was their job as parents to support him through whichever decision he made. But they were pressuring him and forcing him into something he didn't want to do. He'd never felt so alienated. As if there was no-one in the world he could talk to. Not even his family understood. He had no-one. His opinion meant nothing. Ryan was nothing.

"Well, your doctor is right." Veronica added. She pulled her chair closer to Ryan's beside, unknowingly turning her back on Sharpay completely.

While Ryan had been making a scene about his leg, his parents were babying him and giving him the attention that he craved. Sharpay, meanwhile, was ignored. It was as if she wasn't even there. Her presence went completely unnoticed as Ryan, for once, got the spotlight. Her mother had looked at her once since arriving. Once. And she'd looked away almost immediately with disgust and shame. Because who would want such a beast for a daughter. Her father hadn't even bothered to look at her. He had no time for his ugly reject of a princess. He had to focus on his son. Ryan was more important. Sharpay was nothing.

"I'm not having it off." Ryan tantrumed like a child. "You can't make me."

He wanted them to leave now. The illusion he had created for himself; where they would back him up and he'd at least have a little support, had failed completely. They'd let him down. He saw no point in them staying.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans regarded each other with uncertainty. They weren't used to Ryan acting like this. Acting like Sharpay. They had no idea how to deal with it. That was part of the reason they were going to Africa. They needed to escape from this messed up world for a while. It was sad because, in a way, they were running away from their own children. But no parent is prepared for such a thing to happen to their kids. They needed some time for things to settle before trying to rebuild their lives. They just needed to get away from it all for a while.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. They were pathetic. All of them. Ryan was acting like a baby and his parents were treating him like one. None of them had any idea what they were doing; running around like headless chickens. It was pathetic. The only one with some sense here was her and she was being ignored.

"We should go." Mr. Evans said suddenly, getting to his feet.

Veronica did the same without any need for encouragement. She leaned over and gave Ryan a kiss on the forehead. "See you in a week or so." She said.

Ryan didn't reply. His father gave him a pat on the head and told him to look after his sister, before turning to Sharpay and giving her a wary squeeze of the hand. He allowed his eyes to linger on her face for a few seconds before turning away. "Come on, Ronnie." He said, taking his wife's hand and leading her away. Veronica shot Sharpay a hollow goodbye before allowing herself to be led away.

"Why didn't you back me up?" Ryan asked out of nowhere, the second their parents were gone.

Sharpay turned to look at him, noticing he was red with either anger or sadness. "Huh?"

"They were picking one me." He moaned childishly. "We're twins. Why didn't you stick up for me? I always have for you."

Sharpay didn't answer. She couldn't be bothered. She knew if she opened her mouth she'd say something she'd regret. So she kept quiet and turned over so her back was to him. She expected him to protest but only received silence in reply.

The entire room was silent. Resentment and detestation filled the air. Isolation. Not one of the five inhabitants had ever felt so alone. Things had changed. Today, an invisible line had been drawn under the past. They began a new chapter. One where friendship meant nothing. The previous torments that they had overcome meant nothing. Love didn't exist. There was only loneliness.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll update ASAP and thanks for all the feedback.

**_xX M Xx_**


	7. Wake Up Call

**Surviving the Aftermath**

**Summary:** Physically and emotionally scarred from a harrowing ordeal, six Wildcats face their greatest hurdle yet. Together, they try to move on. But how do you forget when your internal and external wounds may never heal? See trailer.

**Pairings:** Chaylor and Troyella. Mentions of Zekepay. Ryan will also feature but with no pairing.

**Disclaimer: **I think you can guess; if you know it, I don't own it.

**Warnings: **Dark emotions. Possible character death(s). Rated T for some language and injuries. Probable spelling and grammar mistakes due to my lack of beta.

**

* * *

6. Wake-Up Call

* * *

  
**

The days that followed were uncomfortable and sombre. Chad and Taylor weren't talking to each other. Nor were Sharpay and Ryan. Troy tended not to talk to anyone apart from the daily message he left on Gabriella's answer-phone. Gabriella contacted no-one. However, in the midst of the dismal quiet, not all was grey and lonely. In actual fact, some colour was returning to a few aspects of their dull lives.

"'Risky Red'" Taylor decided, eyebrows-raised in an excited grin.

Sharpay laughed lightly. "You sure?" She asked before taking one of Taylor's hands in her own.

Over the days, Taylor and Sharpay's uneasy beginnings of a bond had shaped into a full-blown friendship. In short, they needed each other. Because they had no-one else. But it didn't take them long to realise that they had quite a lot in common; their craving for independence, their ambition to go far, the deeply hidden vulnerability. And so their need for each other became something more. Something real. A connection. A union.

"Go for it." Taylor prompted.

Every day, Sharpay would sit on Taylor's bed and they would talk about nothing in particular; music, hobbies, stuff like that. They never touched on the sensitive subjects, neither of them sure whether the friendship was strong enough yet. Today, Sharpay had decided to paint Taylor's nails, 'Risky Red' being Taylor's daring choice of colour.

Sharpay opened the bottle and began to carefully apply the scarlet varnish to Taylor's nails. Both girls were smiling at the normalness of the situation, as if they weren't in a hospital. As if all that had happened, had never happened. They were just two friends hanging out, painting nails.

"Oh, it's fabulous!" Sharpay gasped suddenly, making Taylor's smile widen. "The colour really suits you."

Sharpay looked up to see Taylor frown. The smile on her face faded until there was no longer any trace of happiness about her lips. Sharpay's mood too dropped, if only because she no longer had anyone to share her glee with. This often happened. Things would be going fine and then one of them would suddenly remember the situation. Reality had a habit of creeping up on them when they were at their happiest. It was often triggered by something someone had said and, once it had happened, there was no going back. The atmosphere had changed. There was no reversing that. At least not for a few hours of silence.

Usually, upon seeing Taylor sadden, Sharpay would get the hint and travel back to her bed to leave the other girl with her thoughts. She would also retreat to be alone if she herself ever had a moment such as this one. But not today. Today she decided it was time for things to change. Because just leaving a friend to their thoughts was not the right thing to do.

She screwed the bottle of nail-polish shut. "What's up?" She asked as she lifted Taylor's unfinished right hand an inch from her face and began to softly blow on the glistening fingertips.

A whisper of Taylor's smile returned at the soothing sensation Sharpay was causing. It was personal and intimate. With each second that passed she felt more and more comfortable with the other girl. "I was just thinking…" She said slowly, her frown easing slightly.

Sharpay waited for Taylor to continue. When she didn't, she decided to prompt her further. "About…?"

Taylor shrugged and tilted her head back slightly. "D'you think I'll forget what colours look like?" As the words left her mouth she realised how stupid she sounded. She was certain that Sharpay would laugh at her and shrug the question off but, to her surprise, the answer she received was truthful and genuine.

"Maybe." She said, not wanting to lie. She wasn't sure but to her it seemed probable. "But there are some things you'll never forget." She added to reassure Taylor.

"And you." Taylor added with a new wave of worry as something else occurred to her. "What if I forget what _you _look like?"

Sharpay chuckled sadly. Subconsciously, she raised a hand to tentatively trace the damaged side of her face. "You don't wanna know what I look like." She uttered solemnly.

Taylor began to shake her head almost frantically. "You're beautiful, Sharpay." She suddenly remarked.

"Maybe I _was_." Sharpay corrected. "Maybe once. But now-…."

Taylor was still shaking her head. She squeezed Sharpay's hand which was still held in her own. "The way I see you," she spoke gently. "You're still beautiful. You always will be."

Taylor didn't see the wobbly smile she received in return for her kindness. Nor was she witness to the single tear that rolled down Sharpay's cheek.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Sharpay wondered aloud. She didn't deserve it. Not with her history.

Taylor shrugged, pulled her hand from Sharpay's and lay backwards on her pillow. "I mean it." She said. "And besides, we're friends aren't we?"

Sharpay lifted her legs onto the bed and leant her back on the white metal rails of the footboard. "Friends…" She mulled over the word in her mouth, liking the taste of it. "I guess so." She smiled. "So… as my good friend, is there any goss' you'd like to dish? Like what's going on with you and Chad?" She jumped right in there, knowing now that there were no boundaries. Their status had been confirmed. Friends. She could share anything.

Taylor sighed. She knew Sharpay could be full-on but she had not been ready for that. She didn't even have a chance to answer before Sharpay had hit her with another question.

"I heard him apologise the other day." She said. "Why didn't you forgive him? I mean, I know he was out of line but even_ I_ could tell that he meant it." She barely paused for air before continuing. "And did you manage to find out what was wrong with him? He seems fine now. Well, temperamental, but fine."

Taylor was at a loss as to what the other girl had just said. The words had come out at hyper-speed. She must have lost track around 'apologise'. "What do you want me to answer first?" She asked in an attempt to not reveal that she hadn't really been listening.

Sharpay took in a deep breath to relay what she had just said at a more understandable speed. "Why didn't you accept his apology?" She asked simply.

Taylor crossed her arms over her stomach. "It's for the best in the long run." She explained. "He might think he wants to support me but in a few weeks time he'll realise he can't handle having a blind girlfriend. That's what he's like. He can't deal with commitment."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "You can't assume all those things." She told Taylor. "Give him a chance at least."

"And what happens when he crushes me again?" She blurted out without warning. She pursed her lips to prevent any further unwanted outbursts of frankness.

Sharpay laid a hand on Taylors folded arms. "He won't." She assured with certainty. "And, if he does, I'll be here to beat him up for you."

Taylor chuckled. "That so?" she asked, appreciative of Sharpay's methods of making her smile.

"Listen to me," Sharpay's tone sharpened and it was clear she was no longer joking. "You've got something good with him. Don't throw it away. Don't do what I did."

For a moment, Taylor was unsure of what Sharpay was talking about.

"They've postponed the funeral." Sharpay continued, making it make sense. "They can't bury him until they know for sure exactly what happened in the forest." She couldn't quite bring herself to say his name. It was the first time he had been mentioned since his death.

"I just want him in the ground." She admitted, despising the harsh honesty of her words. "I think that, once he's in that coffin, six feet under, I'll stop seeing his face every time I shut my eyes. Stop hearing his screams."

She shuddered, finally letting her true feelings surface. She'd told no-one of this. But with Taylor, she felt she could share. "Maybe the regret will go away." She pondered orally. "Maybe one day I'll forgive myself for missing the chance of a lifetime. I think we could have been good together…."

She took in a sharp, shallow breath and shook the sombre thoughts away with a toss of her hair. She was, all of a sudden, carefree again. "So just-… don't waste the chance you have, okay?" She finished, leaving Taylor in a pensive silence. All the other girl could do was nod.

"It's good," Sharpay spoke again after a lengthy and thoughtful silence. "Sharing."

Taylor agreed. "But we've barely even scratched the surface." She mentioned. There was so much more she felt she had to speak about. So much that she had kept bottled up, convinced that no-one else would care to hear.

"Oh," Sharpay breathed, having the same opinion. "Don't even get me started." She joked. "I mean, just wait 'til I start on Ryan. 'Cos that boy… I swear he-."

"I what?" Came Ryan's irate voice.

During her excitement, Sharpay had failed to remember that Ryan was only a couple of beds away. All the curtains in the room were open so she couldn't even hide from him. She turned her head around so her eyes briefly met his but seeing his anger was more than she could take and she returned her gaze to Taylor's fingernails. She began to fumble with the small bottle of nail-polish in an attempt to ignore Ryan's burning gaze.

He was fuming. She could tell. And she wasn't sure why. She'd barely said anything about him. But she did _not _want a confrontation with him. Not now. It would spoil the progress she'd been making today on the road of positivity.

"Uh-oh…." She muttered so only Taylor could hear.

Amused by the situation and how affectively Ryan could silence his sister, Taylor let out a quiet chuckle only to realise that, in doing so, she had made matters a hundred times worse.

"What are you laughing at?" Ryan bellowed. By now he had caught the attention of both Troy and Chad who had set aside their individual activities of staring into space and were now fully engrossed in the drama.

"What did she say to you, huh?!" Ryan continued.

Taylor bit down on her lip, regretful for having made any noise at all. Luckily, Sharpay was there to back her up and wasn't having any of Ryan's paranoid ranting.

"Chill out, Ry." She scoffed, unimpressed by her brothers childish behaviour.

But he couldn't 'chill out'. He felt like a fool. A clown. Everyone laughed at him. And why? Because he had a bit of hope? Because he was a useless cripple? They found him funny. A laughing stock. His sister, his 'friends' and even his parents. They all shrugged off anything he had to say; any opinion he had or any idea he might want to share, and dismissed every word that came out of his mouth. Like he was a joke. Well, no more. He'd had enough. _They _were the jokes. Miserable, hopeless, incurable. He was the one with a future. They failed.

"Chill out?" He spoke through gritted teeth. His nostrils flared like that of a bull ready to charge. Unfortunately, Sharpay didn't notice his impending rage and continued to antagonise him.

"Yeah," She said in a 'duh' tone. "I'm sick of your moping." And it was true. She'd had enough. Since she was still in the _sharing _mood, she decided now was the time to get that feeling out in the open.

Ryan cocked his head to the side. He was starting to exhibit the signs of a madman; twitchy with ragged breaths and manic eyes. "Moping." He repeated slowly.

"Do you have to copy everything I say?" She asked, the irritation beginning to boil inside her.

Taylor reached out a timid hand and made contact with Sharpay's knee. She attempted to sooth her friend with a calm and gentle touch. "Maybe you should just leave him." She advised, knowing where the argument would go if it continued to heat up.

Sharpay pulled away from Taylor's hand and threw her legs off the side of the bed. "No." She said simply as she got to her feet. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" She told Taylor before standing and crossing the room to the space between hers and her brother's bed.

"Yes, Ryan." She picked up where she left off, standing next to him where he lay. "Moping. You did it when our parents visited. You did it when you found out about your leg. It's all you _ever _do."

"Maybe if you were in my situation you'd understand." He bit back. How could she judge him? She had no idea what he was going through.

"No, maybe if you stopped being such a damn wimp and got your leg cut off like you're meant to, you wouldn't be in so much pain." She replied. "And maybe _then _we wouldn't have to listen to you whinge every day." Her annoyance lessened a bit as she adopted a more sensitive tone. "I know you're afraid, okay-."

Ryan sneered. "That's rich coming from you." He interrupted. "You can't even pluck up the courage to look in a mirror."

"Ryan!" Taylor warned in little more than an animal-like hiss.

Things were going too far. Even Chad and Troy had sat up in their beds at that comment. No-one mentioned mirrors around Sharpay. It was an unspoken rule of theirs. They all knew how tough it was for her to even think about seeing her reflection. She was slowly working her way up to it. For now though, she still wasn't quite ready. And they weren't about to push her.

"Ooh." Ryan raised his hands to his mouth with mock guilt. "Did I say the 'M' word?" He asked sarcastically. He directed his gaze at Sharpay who stood in a stunned and hurt silence. "What kind of weak, pathetic person is afraid of their own reflection?" He added bitterly.

"At least I can walk." She whispered harshly. It was a dismal attempt at a comeback; probably her worst ever. But it was the best she could do under the circumstances. Ryan had just about broken her heart. They'd argued before but he'd never gotten so personal. That's not the kind of thing a brother would do. As far as she was concerned, he _was_ no brother of hers. "What have you got without your dancing, eh? Nothing. You're nothing, Ryan. You're-."

He grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her mid-sentence. She tried to pull free of his painfully strong grip but couldn't get out of his grasp even with her frantic wriggling. The fury in his eyes told her that, despite them being family, he was capable of hurting her. She was scared of him. She was scared for her safety. And, judging from the reactions around her, so was everyone else.

Troy clambered out of his bed as if to rush forward and free her, only to hover with uncertainty where he stood. Chad adjusted his seated position so his legs hung of the bed and he was facing Ryan. His fingers dug into his thin mattress and his eyes said that he was ready to pounce if needs be.

"Let go of her." Troy warned, shocked at how quickly things had escalated. How quickly Ryan had snapped and lost it completely. Something told him that the petite, blonde boy was capable of anything. Sharpay was in danger being around him.

Ryan seemed not to notice Troy's warning or even Sharpay's whimpers and grunts as she tried to get away from him. With his free hand he reached into an open drawer on his bed side table. His hand resurfaced seconds later after a bout of rustling, wielding a shiny silver object. It glinted as he pushed it upwards to Sharpay's face while simultaneously tugging her downwards toward it.

Then everything stopped. No-one even breathed. Sharpay's eyes locked with a strikingly familiar, brown pair. It didn't take her long to realise she was staring into her own mirror image. As horrified as she was, she found it impossible to look away. Curiosity got the better of her and, before she knew it, her gaze began to wander. She couldn't help it. She was inspecting every millimetre of her face. Each and every detail. She couldn't stop herself. As each second passed she felt more and more repulsed. She never imaged it would look this bad. She never thought she could have become such a hideous monster. Her skin was so raw and red. It was peeling off in places to reveal bloody patches underneath. There were white-yellow areas of puss and sickly charred spots of pure, uncovered flesh. It was like something from a poorly rated horror movie. Except it was real. It was her.

She finally looked away as tears flooded from her eyes. She was going to be sick. She knew it. She could feel it rising in her throat. Her breathing came out in whimpering sobs. Ryan finally released her and she didn't hesitate. She sprinted from the room. Desperate to get away. She couldn't let them look at her. They couldn't see her like this. She was a beast.

"What have you done?!" Taylor shrieked, crawling forward savagely in her bed so she was as close to Ryan as she could get without standing. She hadn't seen it but knew well enough. Sharpay was gone. She'd fled in tears. And Ryan, her brother, was to blame.

Troy sank back down to a seated position on the edge of his bed. "It's over, Taylor." He hushed her. The action was over. Things were messed up still, but as far as he was concerned, the feud between Ryan and Sharpay was at a standstill while Sharpay was out of the room. There was no need for it to continue in her absence. Maybe a little less shouting would allow him some much needed time to think. He was already stressed out about Gabriella and his arm. He didn't need to hear about all of this as well. So there was no need for Taylor to get herself involved.

Taylor was having none of that. "No it's not. Not until _he._" she pointed a finger in Ryan's direction. "Explains what possessed him to… _attack _her like that!"

Attack? He hadn't. Had he? Ryan thought hard about what had just happened. It started to dawn on him the he may have taken things a little too far. But he was still furious. And, no matter what was said, she deserved it. He had helped her anyway. In the long run. "It was her own fault." He said simply, tossing the mirror aside and settling in his bed as if ready to doze off.

"Wh-wha-…" Taylor breathed, lost for words. In her growing anger and anguish, her mind could no longer properly function. He wasn't really trying to say that what he did was right? Was he? "What kind of brother are you?!" She spat with unrestricted hatred.

Troy tried to block it out by covering his ears with his hands but only managed to muffle the loud sounds. He'd had enough with the shouting. It was _over_. Could they not just drop it? "Would you stop getting yourself involved Taylor?" He asked. He was aiming for polite but couldn't mask the harsh tone of his voice. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Chad tensing up and realised he probably should have kept his mouth shut. All they needed now was for another person to add themselves to the mix.

"Maybe if _you _had gotten yourself involved," Taylor directed her anger at Troy now. "Things wouldn't have gone as far as they did."

Troy wasn't standing for that. "Yeah, well you know what?" He snapped back. "I know when to butt out and leave people to their own problems, okay?!" He threw his arms up with a frustrated sigh. "Ugh! And could you _please _stop with your goddamn shrieking? You're giving me a headache." He tossed his legs onto his bed and sat back, considering smothering himself with his pillow when another voice entered the equation.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that." Chad growled. It was quiet but he certainly got the message across. Troy had been warned.

Troy let out a short puff of air as a breathless chuckle. "He speaks!" He said sarcastically with feigned surprise.

"I'm serious…" Chad warned.

"And to what do we owe this honour, eh?" Troy continued, ignoring Chad's comment. "'Cos you weren't up for talking when _I _needed you. When Gabriella had gone and I had no-one else." His anger had crossed the border into resentful and livid wretchedness. "You didn't care about me," he sniffed. "But, Taylor…. You'll speak up for her, wont you. I- I thought we were brothers, man."

Things were beginning to get personal. Bitterness filled the air. Today truly was a day of sharing, as all the hidden feelings were uprooted. The bad sides of people were being revealed. The dark truth behind their twisted feelings was finally coming to light.

"I had my own prob-."

Troy cut him off by getting to his feet so suddenly that if you blinked you'd have missed it. "Well, that's the thing. What exactly _is _your problem?" He asked without sincerity. It was clear he didn't care to know the answer. "You seem fine to me. I think you're putting it on for attention."

That hurt. It was one thing to have something wrong with you. It was another to have your best friend accuse you of faking it. Putting it on? Troy really had a way of making Chad feel small.

"He's got a point." Ryan felt the need to add.

Chad felt overwhelmed. He turned to Taylor, expecting back-up, but she remained silent. Angered by this, his gaze returned to Troy who was now standing at the foot of his bed.

"You wanna know _why _I haven't told you guys what's wrong with me?" He asked heatedly. He didn't wait for the answer. "_This _is why." He pointed downwards to signify the situation. "What's happening here. The fighting." He explained. "I don't trust you any more." He took a second to look at Taylor and, although she couldn't see him, she could tell she was the subject of his gaze. "I don't _know _you."

"That's the most ridiculous excuse-." Ryan began, only to be interrupted by an equally as unconvinced Troy.

"You talk a lot of crap, d'you know that?" He said rhetorically.

Chad leaned forward from his seated position. "Fuck you!" He yelled.

Troy ignored this and went on. "We're meant to be friends." He spat. "But all you do is take, take, take."

"You can't blame me for Gabriella leaving." Chad knew it was the root of Troy's rage. "That was your own fault. From the way you treated her, I'd be surprised if she _ever _came back."

"Don't talk to me about-!"

"Is that your plan, Troy?" He continued. The anger in his eyes mixed with the calm in his voice to create an unbearably hard-to-ignore aura around him.

"Shut up!" Troy took another step closer to tower threateningly over his friend.

"Do you wanna make everyone hate you? Is that it?" Chad continued undeterred. "Because that's what you're doing, you know."

Troy's fist clenched. If he and Chad hadn't had so much history he would have knocked the other boy out by now. However, Chad was coming dangerously close to overruling that notion.

"You lost, Gabi." Chad stated. "You're losing me. It's like you _enjoy _being detested. Making yourself look like a prick."

Troy's fist rose from where it had hung at his side. He may have even hit Chad if it wasn't for the unnerving serenity in the other boy's eyes.

It was as if all the anger in Chad had been washed away. Any emotion in him was gone. He was a blank canvas. His mouth hung open slightly. His eyes stared into Troy's but there was no expression in them. They were blank. He seemed dead.

"What…?" Troy tried to keep the hardness in his voice but could help but tremble slightly. Something weird was going on.

Chad failed to reply. He didn't move a muscle. His body was tense. Troy took a few steps away to see if Chad's empty eyes would follow him. They didn't.

"Stop messing around, Chad." His voice cracked.

Ryan leaned forward in his bed to get a closer look at the sculpture-still boy. "What's he doing?" He whispered timidly.

Taylor tried to listen closely, completely confused as to what was taking place.

Troy waved a hand in front of Chad's face. There was no reaction. Not even a blink. "He's frozen." He said slowly, not believing his own words.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked, scolding herself for exhibiting such worry for the boy she was no longer supposed to care for.

Ryan shook his head. "Don't fall for it. He's just playing with us." He assured the others and himself.

Troy didn't agree. "I don't even think he's breathing." He pressed a finger under Chad's nose to feel for air.

All of a sudden, Chad pulled back, blinking furiously. He jumped at the sight of Troy so close to him as if just awaking from a dream. He looked around to find all eyes on him and felt lost and confused. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Troy backed away slightly, equally as confused. "What are _you _doing?" He asked back. "What was that?"

Chad's mouth opened and closed as he battled within himself whether to answer or not and what to say if he did answer. "Forget it." He said finally. "I'm 'putting it on', remember?"

_**A few hours later…**_

She didn't usually listen to the messages he left. Today, however, she was feeling exceptionally lonely and craved the sound of his voice. She held the phone to her ear and pressed the centre button.

"_Gabi, it's Troy." _

She hadn't heard him speak in so long. It brought back feelings she had hidden away. She considered hanging up right then and ignoring him for another week or so. But as she continued to listen, she realised she couldn't tear herself away from him.

"_I-I-…I don't know if you got my other messages. Maybe you didn't want to hear them. I understand that."_

She instantly regretted deleting his other voicemails. Now she was curious about what they had said.

"_I get it if you're still mad at me. I would be too… if I were you. I just wanna-… I just-…"_

She heard him sniff and from his voice, could tell that he was crying. He cleared his throat and continued.

"_I'm in the room where we had our date. I had to get away from the others. Things got a bit crazy today and I… I think I lost a friend or two. Maybe three."_

She wondered what could have happened to cause him such upset. She began to get worried.

"_I need you, Gabi. Please talk to me. I need to hear your voice. I need to know you're okay. Just pick up the phone."_

Maybe, if the message hadn't been left over an hour ago, she would have. Maybe.

Another time, she may have cried at listening to him open his heart like this, but not now. Not any more. She was numb from feelings like that. All she could feel now was exhaustion.

"_I'm leaving the hospital soon."_

The joy he may have intended at that statement was met with dread from her.

"_I'm gonna come and see you."_

No. That wasn't what she wanted. It was hard enough to listen to him. She couldn't _see_ him too.

"_Then we can get things back the way they were, okay? You and me, Gabriella. Against the world. We won't need anyone else…. I guess I'll see you soon then… Bye, Gabi. I-… I still love you."_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **I'm suffering from awful writers block so apologies if this is the last chapter you see for a while. Hope you enjoyed it although it was very angsty!

**_xX M Xx_****  
**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note;**

I apologise for this update not being a new chapter as I know there are a few people who have been patiently waiting. Unfortunately, this is just to inform you that although Chapter 7 is half-written, it's seriously not worth putting up. When I get the time I will continue this story but as I said before, I'm really lacking in motivation for this. So sorry, but I promise you this isn't the end. I _will _come back to it. It just might take a while. In the meantime, I have begun writing another multi-chap fiction with mainly Troy, Chad, Gabriella and Taylor but with Ryan and Sharpay in there too. It's action and kind of horror and it's, in my opinion, better than anything else I've written. I haven't submitted any of it yet but I will do as soon as I can. So hopefully you'll be able to check that out in the near future.

Once again, apologies. And thank you for reading.

_**xX M Xx**_


End file.
